Pyaar sabh kuch badal detha hai … Nafarat ko bhi
by shreyadayalove
Summary: Maine iss story main pyaar ke samne nafart kaise harathi hai. Aur jo sache pyaar karthe hai wo kaise milthe hai yahi dhekhaya hai. read it
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTER**

ACP Pradhuman: acp of mumbai CID and father of daya abhijit and purvi.

abhijit pradhyuman: sinor inspector abhijit in mumbai cid. And elder son of pradhyuman he love her brother and sister. he is marryed with Traika and have a son of 3 yrs.

daya pradhyuman: sinor inspector daya in cid . Son of pradhyuman. maa aur dadi ji ka laadla  
hai. He is unmarried

pruvi Kumar: doughter of pradhyuman and sister of abhijit and daya. She is marryed with Rajat kumar. ( 6 month completed for their married)

rajat kumar: sinor inspector in cid and damad of pradhyuman family.

dadi maa ji: mother of pradhyuman .

jyoti:wife of pradhyuman and mother of abhijit and daya and purvi mother in law of tarika  
and daya se bahut pyaar karthi hai. Daya usska dil ka tukada hai.

adi: son of abhijit and tarika (3 Yrs) he is as sharp as his father.

sachin: rajat brother and inspector in cid mumbai.

salunkhe: family friend of pradhyuman family, head of FL. and treated as tarika is his doughter. And abhijit is damad.

Mr. Rajiv Manotra: a business man and friend of Mr. Pradhyuman. He is live in bangalor.

Manotra:wife of rajiv manotra.

shreya manotra: daughter of Rajiv and ragini. Now onwards she complete her studing and  
came in bangalore.

and all the cast which is presently working in cid . And some new character which is introduce afterwards.

 **let start with story**

 **Chapter 1**

A big house in the around the house a big garden

A name plate is their on that name pradhyuman mansion

In the living room a around 55 yrs old man sit with his mother.

Man: meri coffee kaha hai. Mile ge bi ya nahi.

From kitchen

Lady:ayi

And lady bring the cup of coffee and hand over the man and the women.

Man: abhi koi nahi utha

Lady:nahi wo abhijit daya raath ko late se aye the.

Old women: bete ye kya hai tum logo ki duty kabi bi hoti hai.

Lady:ha maaji main tho tag a gayi hu abhijit ki shaadi kiyi to socha chalo ab ghar ke kaamo main se chutti lugi par kaha bahu ko job kar na tha.  
old women:chita mat kar bahu chotte ki shaadi ho ni hai uss ke shaadi ke bhad sabh kaam bahu par chodo aur aram karo.

Jyoti:ha maa ji socha to yahi hai main pata nahi kab daya ki shaadi ka yog ayega.

Maa ji: bahut jaldi ab daya ke liye ladkiya dud na suru karo.

Jyoti: maa ji daya ke samne jab bi shaadi ki baat kare tho tal de tha. Ji aap kar ye na daya se  
baath.

Tarika came from kitchen with nastha in the plate.

Tarika:kon si baath maa ji.

Tarika took the plate on table.

Tarika:dadiji ye aapki chay.

Dadi ji: wo tumari devrani lane ki baath.

Jyoti:ab tarika tum hi daya ko samjavo ye tho samjane se rahe.

Tarika:mummy ji main baath karugi daya se.

Dadi ji:pradhyuman bete tume yaad hai wo tumare dosh jo banglore main rahthe hai

Pradhyuman: maa aap rajiv ki baat kar rahi hai.

Dadi ji:ha rajiv ki hi baat kar rahi hu wo uss ki beti hai na kya naam hai usska.

Jyoti:rajiv bhaisahab ki beti maa ji usska naam shreya hai.

Dadi ji:ha main soch rahi thi agar unnki beti aur hamare daya ki jodi kaisi lagegi.

Jyoti:maa ji acha sujav hai barso pahale ki dosti resthedari main badalegi.

Pradhyuman:par maa hume nahi pata rajiv ki beti ki shaadi huyi hai ya nahi

Dadi ji:are pata lagavo kal d humare ghar pe fuction hai hum unne bulathe hai.

Jyoti:ha ye teek rahega aap rajiv bhaisahab ko bulaye.

Pradhyuman:ha.

Tarika:tho daya ki shaadi shreya se hogi.

Jyoti: bahu abhi kisi ko mat bathana khas kar daya ko wo ladki ko dhekke bina mana karega.  
Hum ladki aur usske parent ko party main bulayege aur baath main daya se baath karge .teek  
hai na maa ji.

Dadi ji:ha yahi teek ayega meanstime daya and abhijit came

Both take their sit.

Pradhyuman:mera pota nahi utha.

Abhijit:nahi papa

Daya:vaise kya baathe ho rahi hai

Tarika:kuch khas nahi.

Abhijit:tarika ji party ki sari jimedhari aapne liye hai tho koi bi kami nahi honi chahiye

Tarika:ha tum chita mat karo sabh hoga.

And did the breakfast

Abhijit:mera ho gaya papa chale.

Pradhyuman:abhijit tum javo muje ek meeting hai.

Abhijit:ok tho hum nikal the hai chalo daya. Tarika ji aap bhad main ayegi na.

Tarika:ha tum chalo.

Another house

A sound of man

Man:ragini main nikal tha hu.

Ragini:rukhaye rajiv breakfast kar ke jaye.

Rajiv: nahi der ho gaye gi.

Rajiv left with driver.

At the road the driver loss the control and car dusri car ko dhakha de thi hai.

Rajiv:dhekhe nahi chala sakhath hai thok diyi na. Rajiv car se utar tha hai

And durse car walo bi niche uttar tha hai.

They both get shock the see.

Rajiv:pradhyuman tum

Pradhyuma:are rajiv tum

Rajiv:kitno salo bhad mulakat huyi hai ghar pe sabh kaise Pe sabh teek hai na maa ji bhabhi  
ji bache.

Pradhyuman:ha sabh teek hai tu baath ragini ji aur shreya beti kaisi hai

Rajiv:donno teek hai.

Pradhyuman:rajiv akhasar atha rahath hai mumbai par dosh ke ghar ane ka time nahi hai na.

Rajiv:are nahi aur ab yahi hai tho ajaye ge.

Pradhyuman: matalb

Rajiv:bangalor ka business windup kiya aur yaha mumbai main shift kiya hai.

Pradhyuman:are kab se mumbai main ho.

Rajiv:ho gaye 2 week aur inn sabh main time nahi mila tumse mil ne ka.

Pradhyuman:rajiv kal hamare ghar party hai tho ragini ji aur shreya beti ko lekar avo maa bi  
kush ho jayegi.

Rajiv:ha jarur par ab muje der ho rahi hai

Pradhyuman:ha teek hai chalo. And both left.

 **In rajiv house**

On the room ek ladki aapne bed par baithi usske haath main ek photo hai aur tear following  
from her eyes.

Ladki:kyu muje chodkar gaye main tumse bahut pyaar karthi hu

But the knock on door girl open the door.

Ragini:shreya kya baath hai tum teek ho na

Shreya:ha mumma teek hu.

Ragini:tumari ankhe suji huyi hai kya ro rahi thi.

Shreya:nahi tho wo ankh main kuch gaya tha.

Ragini:chalo breakfast karo

Shreya:ji.

 **Ragini left**

In the evening rajiv came house ragini see rajiv is too much happy.

Ragini:kya baath hai kush hai lagtha hai contract aapko hi mil gaya.

Rajiv:wo tho muje hi milna tha ragini tume pata hai aaj subh muje kon mila.

Ragini:kon

Rajiv:pradhyuman

Ragini:kya pradhyuman bhai sahab kaise hai wo aur maa ji bhabhi sabh teek hai na.

Rajiv:sabh log teek hai aur kal unnke yaha party hai tho hume bulaya hai.

Ragini:hum kal jayege muje sabh se milna hai.

Rajiv:ha jarur aur shreya bi chalegi humare saath. Hai kaha meri pari.

Ragini:wo aapne kamare main hai rajiv tume hi lagath shreya jab se ayi hai tab se gum sum  
rahne lagi hai. Kuch tho baath hai jo shreya kisi se baath nahi kar rahi hai.

Rajiv:itne salo se humse dur rahi hai na issiliye aap ko yaisa lag raha hai.

Ragini:rajiv kahi shreya ke life main koi hai tho nahi na.

Rajiv:agar hai tho shreya baathye aap sochye meri back coffee chahiye.

Ragini:abhi layi.

Rajiv left .

 **In pradhyuman house**

Daya abhijit came .and go to their respective bed room

Pradhyuman:jyoti ji meri coffee maa ke kamare main le kar aye

Pradhyuman left to dadi ji'room

Dadi aapne kamare main bhagawan ji ka jap kar rahi thi. She sing pradhyuman to sit.  
After 15 minutes she completed. Jyoti also came with coffee. Hand over the coffee to pradhyuman.

Dadi ji:kya baat kar ni thi.

Pradhyuman:aap ko kaise pata chala.

Dadi ji:maa hu janjathi hu bete ki man ki baath.

Pradhyuman:maa muje aaj rajiv mila tha.

Jyoti:kya mumbai main

Pradhyuman:ha usska kahna tha ki 2 week hoye hai unn logo ko yaha aye.

Dadi ji:kya shreya ka kuch pata chala

Pradhyuman:ha shreya bi hai yahi mumbai main. Aur usski baathe sunkar laga ki bi shreya ki shaadi nahi huyi hai.

Jyoti:mera man kaha raha tha iss ghar ki bahu shreya hi banegi.

Pradhyuman:ha par daya ko kaise manayege.

Jyoti:aap chita mat kijaye aap muj par aur tarika par chodye.

 **In abhijit room**

Tarika:abhijit daya se baat karo

Abhijit:kis bhare main

Tarika:shaadi ke bhare main

abhijit: kya par daya tho har pal shaadi ki baath taltha hai.

tarika: abhijit aaj subh hi dadi maa maaji daya ki shaadi ki baath kar rahe thi. Maa ji ko daya ki  
chita hothi hai. Ab daya ko age bhadna chahiye. Yahi baath baithkar baithna teek nahi hai.  
Jo bith gayi wo gaya.

abhijit: ha tarika ji main baath karuga daya par sahi time ane ke bhand.

tarika: teek hai.

abhijit: tarika coffee milegi.

tarika: ha abhi lathi hu. Tarika left.

 **in the night**

 **in pradhyuman house.**

on dying table.

jyoti:abhijit kal ke sare guest ko invitation mil gaya na.

abhijit:maa sabh ko mil gaya aur koi rahgaya tho abhi baathaye.

daya:muje nahi lagatha koi bacha hoga.

tarika: maa ji papa ji ke dosh wo bangalorwale.

jyoti: ha wo rajiv bhaisahab unnko innone bola hai wo mile the aaj inne.

tarika: tho kya pata chala unnki be tarika stop.

daya: rajiv ji kon hai ye aur papa ke dosh pahale kabhi suna nahi ye naam.

dadi ji: tum logo bahut chothe the tab rajiv bangalor gaya tha.

pradhyuman: aur wo ab issi shahar main hai. Usska buisness hai.

jyoti: aur wo kal ki party main ayege aapni puri family ko lekar.

all nodded. And did the dinner. And go to sleep.

 **in the abhijit room.**

abhijit: tarika ji aap bich main rukhi kyu kah rahithi.

tarika:kuch nahi yaise hi abhijit tum bi na ghar main bi jasushi karne lagathe ho.

abhijit:tarika ji baathye muje pata hai aap kuch chupa rahi hai.

tarika: abhijit kuch nahi muje sona hai dhekhaye jaldi light off kijaye varna adi uthjayega.

abhijit:tarika ji baathaye.

tarika: wo maa ji aur dadi ji chahathe hai ki daya ki shaadi rajiv uncle ki beti se ho.

abhijit: kya par daya kabhi rajiv uncle ki beti se nahi mila aur nahi kabhi dhekha.

tarika:abhijit kaal rajiv uncle ke saath unnki beti bi ayegi aur daya usse dhekhega simple.

abhijit: par bina jane daya kaise shaadi karega.

tarika: abhijit arreged married main rahi hotha hai. Shaadi ke bhad jana aur pyaar hotha hai  
thoda time lagatha hai par bhad main sabh teek hotha hai.

abhijit:ha ye bi teek hai kya par wo ladki daya keliye teek hai.

tarika: abhijit pahale dhekhege bhad main sochege ki kaisi hai aur shaadi daya ko karni hai .

abhijit: ha acha hoga agar daya issi rishethe ke liye ha kartha tho.

tarika: ha ab chalye sone kal bahut kaam. Hai.

and both lied on bed and sleep.

 **In the rajiv house**

They do their dinner and go to sleep.

 **In thd mid night**

Shreya:see some one face

Shreya shout: niraj niraj

Shreya get up and following the tears flash back main jathi hai.

 **agale chapter main dhekhate hai ki shreya itni udas aur ye niraj kon hai kya rishtha hai shreya  
aur niraj ka. Shreya ka athit kya hai.**

 **Review dena mat bulna.**

 **bye**

 **take care**

 **and enjoyed every movement of Your Life. Ye movement hi hame sabh sikhathe hai.**

 **aash  
vin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flash black start**

A compand of college (a college of delhi)

A man shout a goli to one person

Officer:sir ye tho mara ab hume pata kaise lagega.

The people is gether near dead body

Man:agar main usse goli nahi mar tha tho wo student ko kuch kar tha.

On the croud ek ladki ke ankhose asu the hai.

Officer:daya sir ne teek nahi kiya higher authority ke order the kis ko kuch nahi hona chahiye.  
Unne ye aadmi jinda chahiye tha.

Daya: kya kartha agar main usska encounter nahi kartha tho koi problem creat kartha  
.death body ko lekar javo.

Daya and all officers left

Shreya:muje jana hai vaha niraj akela hai priya chalo.

Priya:shreya pagal mat banno niraj ka encounter huva hai police ko lagatha hai niraj ek criminal  
hai tum nahi javo gi.

Shreya:mera niraj criminal nahi hai aur main yaise niraj ko akela nahi chod sakhathi.

Priya:shreya tum muje pata hai par policewale nahi janthe agar police ko Pata chala tho khamkha wo tume bi investigation main bulayege aur agar juti case main fasaya tho ye policewale promotion ke liye kuch bi kar the hai. Dhekha na tume unnone niraj ko kaise mar

Shreya:par kaise priya pyaar kar thi hu main usse aur mere ankho ke samane usse khud se dur  
jathe dhekh hai. Maju niraj ko beiguna sabit karna hai main janthi hu mera niraj criminal nahi  
hai mera man nahi man tha.

Priya:shreya filal yaisa kuch mat karo Yaisa kuch mat kaho uss ki vajase tume bhad main pachana pade. Tum chalo yaha se and dragged shreya.

 **Flash back end**

Shreya(himself): i m sorry niraj muje tum par vishwas hai tum kabhi galat kaam nahi kar  
sakhathe main ab tumse uttana hi pyaar kar thi jitna pahale kar nahi main tume bul  
sakhathi hu na kabhi bulugi. And tears following. She sleep.

 **In the morning**

Pradhyuman family is busy with prepartion of party. Whole day passed.

 **In the evening**

 **In rajiv house**

Rajiv:shreya ragini kaha hai chalye der ho jayegi

Shreya came

Rajiv:are shreya tum tayar na Nahi huyi ho jaldi karo beta der ho jayegi.

Shreya:papa aap aur mumma jaye mera man nahi hai

Ragini came

Ragini:tum abhi ready nahi huyi ho dhekha aapki beti ki vajase der khadi  
kyu hai chal ready ho ja.

Shreya:mumma muje party main nahi ana.

Ragini:nahi muje kuch nahi sunna chalo main baath hu kon sa dress pahana hai.

Ragini dragged shreya in the room. And after some time she ready and came in living room.  
She wore a pink color gown .

Shreya:mumma main kisi ko nahi janthi hu vaha par main bor hojavugi.

Ragini:are purvi hai aur bhaisahab ki bahu bi hai.

Rajiv:chalo.

 **And they left.**

 **In the pradhyuman house**

The guest are coming pradhyuman and jyoti welcoming the guest

Purvi dadi maa se baathe kar rahi thi rajat aur sachin tarika aur adi se baat kar rahe the and our  
duo aapne kamare main ready ho rahe hai.

All the guest enjoying the party. Rajiv and his family came. Pradhyuman and jyoti welcome  
enter.

Jyoti take them towards dadi maaji

Jyoti:maaji rajiv aur ragini aye hai.

Rajiv Ragini touch the feet of dadi ji. Dadi ji gave the ashirwad to them.

Shreya touch the feet dadi ji and pradhyuman and jyoti to and they also gave the ashirwad  
to her.

Jyoti:shreya beti kaisi ho.

Shreya:ji teek hu aur aap sabh.

Jyoti introduced shreya to purvi and tarika.

Purvi:shreya chalo yaha rahogi tho bor hogi.

Shreya left with purvi.

Shreya meet adi aur kam samay main wo purvi tarika aur adi se gul mil jathi hai.

Rajiv pradhyuman chat with each other.

And dadi ji ragini and jyoti chit chat with each other.

Purvi introduce rajat with shreya. After that rajat left.

Shreya:matalb tumari shaadi policewale se huyi hai.

Tarika:ha aur purvi ke donno bhai police hi hai.

Meanstime daya abhijit came.

Tarika:ye dhekho naam liya aur agaye shreya see daya.

Daya and abhijit came near tarika.

Tarika:agaye tum donno kya ready hone main itna time lagatha hai abhijit. daya ko lag  
sakhatha hai usski shaadi nahi huyi par tum.

Abhijit:tarika kya baath kar rahi hai aur ye kon

Tarika:are ha ye shreya hai wo papa ji ki dosh ki beti

abhijit: hi shreya

shreya: hi

tarika: shreya ye hai abhijit aur ye hai daya.

shreya to daya: hi

daya: hi..

and all are enjoying the party. With their soft drink.

shreya standing one coners.

shreya(himself): mere pyaar mera niraj mujse china hai aur wo adami mere samne hai aur main  
kuch nahi kar sakhathi main kya karu jis se naraj ki aathma ko shaanthi mile.

ragini see shreya and came their.

ragini: shreya tum yaha kyu khadi ho beta chalo sabh enjoy kar rahe hai.

ragini shreya ko aapne saath lekkar athi hai.

ragini go with shreya to wards jyoti.

jyoti: are shreya beti tumne kuch nahi liya are soft drink tho le.

shreya: ji anunty main lethi hu.

jyoti: shreya beti ab yaha mumbai main akar kya karne ka irada hai.

shreya: socha nahi.

ragini: bhabhi maine aur rajiv ne soch liya hai ki ab shreya ki shaadi ki baath suru kare. Agar  
aapke najar main koi hai tho baathna hume. Hum chahathi hai shreya ki shaadi jaldi se jaldi ho.

jyoti: ha kyu nahi. Jarur.

dadi maa: shreya beti ko tho koi bi shaadi karne ke liye raji hoga .

shreya give falk smile.

ragini: ha maa ji

purvi came their.

purvi: shreya ye kya tum kya kar rahi ho yahape chalo mere saath . Purvi dragged the shreya  
with her.

purvi and shreya came.

tarika: purvi rajat kah raha tha ki tum usski ek bi baath nahi manthi ho aur sabh kaam rajat  
ko hi karne dethi ho.

purvi to rajat: kya rajat kuch bi woo bahan mili tho meri khugali karne lage .

rajat: nahi maine kuch nahi kaha tarika se.

purvi: pata hai

tarika: purvi main tho mazak kar rahi thi . Par purvi acha laga rajat tumare mutthi main hai  
yaise hi rajat ko aapne mutthi main rakhana.

abhijit: tarika ji jaise main hu na aapke mutthi main.

tarika: abhijit kuch bi.

abhijit: are main kya galath kaha .

purvi: are shreya tum baathvo na hum logo ka ye har roj ka hai.

tarika: ha shreya ye baathvo humari family kaisi hai.

shreya: ji matlab.

purvi: are bhabhi ka kahna hai ki hum logo aur humara parivaar kaisa hai.

shreya: bahut acha hai aap sabh ka ye pyaar . Ek dusre ke saath hasi masthi it is nice. But I miss  
that one kyuki mere ghar pe main akeli huna. And make sad face.

daya: are iss main sad honewali baath kya ye bi aapka hi parivaar hai.

all see daya face.

daya: I mean aap papa ke dosh ki beti hai tho aapke papa bi iss parivaar ka hisha hai tho aap bi  
huyi na.

purvi: ha shreya daya bhai teek kaha rahe hai. Hum sabh hai tumare saath.

shreya smile.

and they all busying with chit chat at the around they and done their dinner and all the guest  
left.

rajiv to pradhyuman: ab hume bi chalna chahiye.

ragini: ji bhabhi hum bi nichal the hai.

ragini: main shreya ko bula kar athi hu.

ragini came with purvi,

ragini: shreya hume ab nikal chahiye.

shreya: ji mumma chalye.

tarika: shreya agali bhaare jarur ana.

shreya: ji jarur bhabhi.

purvi: shreya bye.

shreya: bye gud night.

ragini and shreya came towards jyoti and dadimaa.

dadimaa: shreya beti ja rahi ho

shreya:ji dadi maa.

jyoti: shreya beti tum ayi acha laga.

ragini: bhabhi ab aap logo ko humare ghar ana hai.

jyoti: ha jarur.

rajiv: chale ragini.

and they left.

 **in the ravij house.**

they reached in the house.

shreya directlly go to her room.

 **in shreya room.**

she sit on floor with photo graph of niraj.

shreya(him): naraj aap ko mujpe gussa aya hoga ki main aaj aapke khooni ke parivaar ke saath thi par sach kar rahi hu muje nahi pata tha . Muje maaff karna aapko pata hai aaj maine aapko  
bahut miss kiya jab bi uss daya ko dhekhathi tho aap ka chehara mere ankhoke samne atha.  
aap hi bathaye main yaisa kya karu jisse main tumari khooni ko saza de sakhu. main uss daya  
ko nahi chodugi uss ne mera sabh kuch china hai.

and after some she sleep.

 **in the pradhyuman house.**

after party finised all move to sleep.

 **in the morinig.**

all gether on dying table. Purvi is also present.

pradhyuman: tarika bahu bahut ache arrgement kiya tha aapne. Sabh logo arregemnet ki tarif  
kar rahe the.

tarika: thanx papaji ye aap ka barosha tha ki aapne sabh jimedhari muj par sopithe.

dadimaa: vaise badi bahu shreya achi hai na sharmini hai jada baath nahi karthi .

jyoti: ha muje tho bahut achi lagi.

tarika: ha maa hume bi acha lagi aur rahi baath daya ki tho daya ko bi wo achi lagi hai. Kyu daya

daya: (knowing) ha achi hai

purvi: bhai kya baath hai pahali bhaare dhekha aur achi lag ne lagi. Kahi dil ka tho mamla nahi  
hai na.

daya: purvi kuch bi maa aap samjaye isse. Shreya sirf muje hi achi nahi lagi sabh ko lagi hai samji  
aur ye baath baath par muje tak karna bhand karo.

purvi: bhai main aapko thand nahi karugi pahale shaadi kar fir nahi karugi.

jyoti: ha daya hum sabh chahathe hai ki teri shaadi ho aur iss saal hi.

daya: par maa.

dadimaa: par var nahi daya tum muje baathvo shreya tuje kaisi lagi . Agar tum chaho tho hum usske papa maa se baath kare.

daya: dadi maa main wo.

tarika: are devar ji itna mat sarmaye. Aapki duln bi sarmathi hai.

jyoti: ha daya hum chahathi hai ki tumari aur shreya ki shaadi ho. Shreya achi ladki hai.

purvi: maa bhai ne shreya ko humare parivaar main shamil kar diya hai ab tho sirf shaadi hona  
baki hai.

dadimaa: daya bete hum chahathi hai ki ye doshti rishthebari main badale.

pradhyuman: ha daya hume pata hai tumare life main pahale jo kuch bi huva usse bul javo  
aur shreya ke saath nayi jindgi suru karo kisi ke liye jindgi rukhthi hai. Shreya tumari jingdi  
kushhar kargi.

abhijit: ha daya bahut hoga ab iss riste ke liye na mat karo.

jyoti: daya hum chahthe hai ki tum settle ho javo . Wo purane baathe lekar baithne ka koi farda  
nahi hai. Samj rahe ho na hum kya kah rahe hai.

daya: ha maa samj raha hu par kya ye rishtha shreya ko majur hoga.

jyoti: kya tum iss rishthe ke liye tayar ho.

daya: ha main tayar hu.

dadimaa: tho bas ho gaya

dadi maa to jyoti: badi bahu ragini ko phone lagavo.

jyoti: ji.

 **in the rajiv house.**

ragini rajiv and shreya are are doing breakfast.

meanstime phone ring.

ragini: ab kis ka phone hai.

ragini received the call.

jyoti: hello ragini main jyoti.

ragini: ha bhabhi boloye.

jyoti: ragini muje na tumse kuch baath karni hai kya hum aaj tumare ghar pe a sakhathe hai.

ragini: ha jarur.

jyoti disconncted the call.

ragini: joyti bhabhi ka call tha wo log aaj shaam ko ane wale hai.

ravij: kya par kyu are hai kuch kaha unnone.

ragin: nahi wo maine unnse kaha tha ki humare shreya ke liye ladka dudye shayad iss liye  
arahi hogi.

shreya: mumma muje shaadi nahi karni

ragini: shreya shaadi tho ek din karni hi padthi hai.

shreya: par main nahi kargi kyu ki main kisi. Aurrrr and she stop and left.

ragini: shreya sunno tho meri baatha.

rajiv: shreya ko kya huva hai pahale kabhi bi yaise uttke nahi gayi hai.

ragini: main bhand main puch thi hu usse. Aap aaj jaldi aye .

rajiv: ha. And rajiv did his breakafast and left.

 **in pradhyuman house.**

all done the breakfast and left to bureau

 **In the evening**

jyoti dadimaa and pradhyuman left to rajiv house.

 **In rajiv house**

ragini open the door and welcome the guest.

they all enter in the house.

they all settled down.

ragini: aap logo kya lege coffee ya kuch thada.

dadimaa: muje chay chalegi.

jyoti:coffee chalegi.

ragini nodded. Ragini left

jyoti: rajiv bhai sahab shreya nahi hai kahi bahar gayi hai kya.

ragini instrcuted the kaamwali bhai and came in the living room.

ragini: nahi wo aapne kamare main hai main bulathi hu.

ragini call. Shreya.

shreya came and touch the feet of all the elder.

dadimaa: shreya beti mere paass avo.

shreya came and sit near dadimaa.

rajiv: pradhyuman ragini kah rahi thi kuch baath karni thi kya baath hai.

jyoti: bhaisahab wo hum issliye aye hai hum aapni shreya ka haath magne aye hai humare  
daya ke liye humare gharki chotti bahu hum shreya ko bana chahthe hai.

ragini: kya

dadimaa: ha hum humare ladle ke liye shreya hi achi hai.

pradhyuman: ha rajiv main chahtha hu humari ye doshti ab rishedari main badale.

rajiv: ha pradhyuman main bi chahatha hu. Par shreya ki bi ray puch ni chahiye na.

dadimaa: ha kyu nahi akhir puri jingdi unn donno ko hi gujarani hai ek dusre ke saath.

shreya get shock the hear . But she did the talk.

servent came and served the coffee.

and the all drink the coffee.

jyoti:ragini aap logo aur khas kar shreya aap sochne ke liye time le sakhathi hai.

dadimaa: ha badi bahu ab hume chalana chahiye.

jyoti: ha

rajiv: hum logo humari ray bahut jaldi aap logo ko bathayege.

dadimaa: ji teek hai.

and they left.

 **in the rajiv house.**

ragini: shreya kya soch hai tume . Daya acha ladka hai jab hai iss shahar main naam hai .  
Parivaar ke bi logo ache hai Aur kya chahiye tume. Tum uss ghar pe raaz karogi.

rajiv: ha beta daya sabh ka ladla hai bahut ache logo aur parivaar hai. Beta main kush hu tume  
pradhyuman khadan jaisa sasural mil raha hai.

shreya: papa mumma muje ye shaadi nahi karni main daya se shaadi nahi karugi.

Ragini: kya par kya kami hai daya main

Rajiv:shreya kya tumare man main kio aur hai agar hai tho baathvo hum unne na kahege.

shreya: nahi papa yaisa nahi hai. Bas muje daya se nahi kisi aur se shaadi nahi karni.

shreya left.

ragini: par kyu shreya sunno tho.

rajiv: ragini jane do usse.

ragini: rajiv shreya ne tho na kah diya ab kya kar

rajiv: agar shreya shaadi ke liye raji nahi hai tho teek hai hum na kahge.

ragini: par aapki aur bhaisahab ki doshti. Nahi main baath karugi shreya se.

rajiv: nahi meri liye meri beti ki kushi mayane rakhthi hai aur kuch nahi..

rajiv left.

 **in pradhyuman house.**

they reached in the house.

tarika: maa ji kya kaha shreya ke parivaar ne.

dadimaa: tarika bahu wo logo baathyege. Aur mera man kahtha hai shreya shaadi kiliye ha  
kahegi.

tarika: ha dadimaa.

abhijit: maa acha huva iss daya ne muje puch puch kar har yan ki tha ki kya shreya ha kahegi.

daya: bhai

abhijit: kya daya. Sahi tho kah raha hu.

all laugh

purvi: wo tho bhai ko bi pyaar ho gaya shreya se one sided.

tarika: purvi one sided kyu. Agar shreya ka ha hoga tho shreya ko bi daya pasad hoga na.

daya smile.

 **in rajiv house.**

 **in shreya room.**

shreya(himself): meri shaadi aur ek khooni se jisne mera naraj muje se khina hai main usse  
shaadi karu kabhi nahi. Mera bas chale tho main usse mar du.

at the night shreya did her dinner and left to her room.

 **in shreya room.**

shreya(himself): kyu nahi bul pa rahi hu main uss baath ko kyu kiya daya aapne ye . Nahi rah sakahthi main naraj ke bina . Main aapse shaadi karthe mere pyaar ko gali nahi de sakhathi.  
Main sirf niraj ki hu aur marthe dam tak niraj ki hi rahugi.

 **sorry for late**

 **shreya ne tho rishte ke liye na kah diya hai aur shreya daya ko doshi manthi hai. Usse lagatha  
hai daya khooni hai naraj ka . **

**and be lated  
wish u  
Happy Holi**

 **R & R**

 **Aapki  
Ashvin**


	3. Chapter 3

**meanstime shreya phone ring.**

shreya pick up the call.

shreya: ha bolo priya kaise ho.

priya: main teek hu tum kaisi ho.

shreya: main kaise ho sakhathi hu priya mera pyaar ko mere samne mar diya gaya aur main kuch kar payi nahi usse bach bi nayi payi. Aur tuje pata hai jisne naraj ko mara wo insan mere ankhoke samne gumtha hai aur main kuch nahi kar pathi jab bi usse dhekhathi hu tho niraj ka chahara mere samne atha hai. aur khud ko kamjor mainhasus karthi hu. ji kar tha ki main bi kuch karu aur chali javu aapne niraj ke pass.

priya: shreya kya pagalo ki tarah baathe kar rahi ho. Aur ek minute tum kisi ki baath kar rahi ho  
kon insan

shreya: uss daya wo cid officers.

priya: kya wo mila tume kya puch raha tha tumse.

shreya:kuch nahi tume pata hai mere papa aur usske papa dosht hai aur wo chahthe hai ki meri  
aur dayaki shaadi ho. Par main kaise uss insan se jinse mera niraj muje se china hai.

priya: shreya ek baath kahu. Tum daya se shaadi karo.

shreya: priya tum ye kah rahi ho.

priya: shreya meri baath sunno tume niraj ka khoon ka badal lena chahathi hona tho tum daya  
se shaadi karo aur agar tumari shaadi daya se hogi tho tum asani se daya se badala le sakhathi  
ho aur tum pe koi bi shak nahi karga.

shreya: par priya kaise

priya: pahale tum shaadi karo usske bhand main tume baaththi hu.

shreya: teek hai muje lagatha hai tum teek kah rahi ho.

shreya disconneccted the call.

priya(himself): acha huva daya ka rishtha shreya ke liye aya ab main shreya ke jariye daya se  
badala lugi ussne mujse mera niraj china . Aur wo pagal shreya samjthi hai ki niraj usse pyaar  
kartha tha but sachai tho ye hai ki main aur niraj ek dusre se pyaar karthe the. par uss daya ne  
mujse wo chin liya. Aur ab shreya daya ko mar duge aur daya ko marne ke jurm main shreya ko  
saza milegi. yaise main mera badala mil pura hoga.

 **shreya room.**

shreya(himself): priya teek kah rahi hai main daya ke karib rahugi tho acha hoga aur daya ko  
plan karke mar bi sakhathi hu.

after that shreya sleep.

 **In morning rajiv house.**

Ragini and rajiv are doing the breakfast.

 **Shreya came.**

Rajiv:gud morning beta.

Shreya:gud morning papa.

Rajiv:ragini tumne unn logo ka call kar ke rishte ke liye na kaha na.

Ragini:nahi kaha wo kaal hi baathna teek nahi hoga na aaj kah thi hu.

Shreya:papa mumma main iss rishte ke liye tayar hu.

Rajiv:kya tum kisi dabav main akar tho nahi kah rahi ho na.

Shreya:nahi papa aap log unn logo ko kahale main daya se shaadi karneke lite tayar hu..

Ragini:shreya muje pata tha tumara ha hi hoga.

Shreya gave fake smile

Ragini:main abi call karthi hu.

 **In the pradhyuman house**

All gether on dying table.

Jyoti:maaji abhi tak koi phone nahi aya kya shreya ko ye risha majur nahi hai.

Dadimaa: badi bahu shaadi ka mamla hai aur shreya unnki elulthi ek beti hai.

Purvi:maa wo logo ha kah ye unnke passa daya bhai ko riject karena koi reason nahi hai.

Jyoti:purvi tum kab javo gi aapne ghar.

Tabhi jyoti ka phone baj ta hai.

jyoti pick up the call.

Jyoti:hello ragini.

Ragini:bhabhi wo hume ye rishta pasad hai. Shreya ki ha hai.

Jyoti:kya

Ragini:ha bahbhi.

Jyoti:ok tho main bhand main call kar thi hu.

Jyoti disconnect the call.

Tarika:maa ji kya kaha aunty ne

Purvi:maa baathye na.

Daya also see towards

Jyoti:wo shreya ka ha hai iss rishte ke liye.

Purvi:woo ab daya bhai ki shaadi ki sahnai bajegi iss ghar main.

Dadimaa:badi bahu daya aur shreya ki shaadi jaldi honi chahiye.

Jyoti:ji maa ji main aaj hi daya aur shreya ki patrika lekar pandit ji ke pass javugi.

Dadimaa:teek hai.

daya smile

purvi see him

purvi: maa dadi maa dhekha bhai ka chahara kaise khil raha hai.

tarika: ha purvi

abhijit: cong daya shreya ke saath ek nayi jindagi suru karne ja rahe ho.

pradhyuman: chalo abhijit daya bureau ke liye late ho jayega.

abhijit and daya tarika left. With their father..

dadimaa: badi bahu ragini ko phone karo aur pratika lekar mandir main ane ko kaho.

jyoti: ha abhi kar thi hu.

jyoti dial the ragini's number and tell him to came mandir.

at the mandir jyoti dadimaa and prvi came and the other side ragini and shreya came.

shreya touch the feet of elder.

jyoti: chalo pahale devi maa ka ashirwad lethe hai .

all move towards take blessing of devi maa.

and than meet pandit ji . Pandit ji see the pratika of both of them.

panditji: maine donno ki pratika dhekhi hai achi hai. Aur donno pratika dhekhakar mere pass  
do date hai shaadi ke aur wo bi kisi hafkt ke aur agar iss hakte shaadi nahi huyi tha 1 saal tak  
rukhna padega.

jyoti: kya iss hafte ki date nahi tho ek saal. Kya kar maaji.

dadimaa: pandi ji iss hafte ki wo do date kahiye. Kon si hai.

pandit ji: ji ma ji. Aaj se 3 din bhand aur kaal ki date.

jyoti: kya itni paas ke date hai maa ji kya kar iss hafte main shaadi hona mumkin hai ab 1 saal hi rukhna padega.

dadimaa: jyoti bahu daya ki shaadi issi hafthe hogi.

purvi: par dadi kaise.

dadimaa: aaj se 3 din ka muhrat hi teek hai.

jyoti: par maa ji shaadi ki sari tayari kaise hogi.

dadimaa: ho jayegi tarika bahu purvi hai hum sabh karge.

jyoti: ha wo teek hai par ragini tumara kya kahna hai.

ragini: jo aaplogo ko teek lage.

dadimaa: pandit ji aap 3 din bhand ka muhrat pakka khijaye.

pandit ji nodded.

purvi infromed the tarika about muhrat and tarika inform to abhijit daya and rajat. All are happy

and they left from their.

 **in the pradhyuman house.**

All are present there and all are happy known the date of daya's marriage.

Jyoti:maa ji hume muhrat tho tay kiya hai par kya sabh tayari hogi itni jaldi sab rasame teek se  
hoge na dar lagath hai kahi kuch rah na ki baath hai.

Dadimaa:badi bahu sabh hoga hum hai na tumare saath aur tum hi socho agar iss hafte nahi  
kar the tho 1 saal rukhna padtha.

Jyoti:ha wo tho hai. Tarika bahu kaal se lab se chutti lelo kaal sari shopping karge shreya ki  
jewellary kapade aur daya ke kapade hamare kapade sabh lena hai.

Tarika:teek hai maa ji main list banathi usske hisab se shopping karge.

Purvi: main abi bhai ke shaadi tak yahi rahugi

Jyoti:ha tuje tho ab moka mil gaya.

Daya:maa main abhi aya

Abhijit:are kaha ja raye ho jara baith tho humare saath.

Daya:bhai kuch kaam hai.

Tarika:are devaji hum aapki shaadi ki baath kar rahe hai aur aap ja rahe hai.

Purvi:bhabhi lagatha hai aapni shaadi ki baat karthe ye sun sarma rahe hai.

All laugh daya left.

All do their dinner. And sleep and next day did the shopping.

All are busy with marriage tayari.

And the Haldi day

both family are busy with haladi Ceremany

 **In the pradhyuman house**

Jyoti:purvi ye lekar tarika bahu ko do and jyoti hand over the taal to purvi.

 **In daya's bed room**

Daya is lost in his thought.

Abhijit:daya ye teri shaadi ke time pahale wali serawali aur usske pass hi sari chije rakhi hai aur  
ha yaha vaha mat rakho varna tarika ji muje dategi samj raha hai na tu main kya kah raha hu.

Daya did not reply

Abhijit see daya and place the hand on shoulder. With the touch of abhijit daya came from  
thought.

abhijit: kahape khoye ho main kab se boltha hi ja raha hu aur tu ho ki aapne soch main ho.

daya: bhai wo aapko nahi lagatha ki hum logo shaadi keliye jalbaji kar rahe hai. Main aur shreya  
ek durse ko ache se janthe nahi pata hai muje shreya achi ladki hai par fir bi usske kuch sapne  
hoge kuch socha hoga ussne.

abhijit: daya ha jarur ussne kuch socha hoga par tum ye mat bulo shreya ne kis shaadi ke liye  
khud ha kiyi hai aur wo ha tho yaise hi nahi kargi usse tum ache lege hoge iss liye ussne  
shaadi keliye ha kiyi hai.

daya: ha bhai pata hai muje par muje yaisa lagtha hai ki muje shreya ko mere past ke bhaare  
main baathna chahiye wo bi shaadi ke ye shaadi suda jingdi honestly ji sakhu.

abhijit: daya jo hoga usse yaad karna acha nahi hai jo gujar gaya wo gujar gaya usse fir se aapne  
paas ane mat dena bul javo wo sabh yaisa socho ki wo ek bura sapna tha aur shreya ke saath  
nayi suraatwat karo usse bahut pyaar do wo bi tum bahut pyaar degi. maine dhekha hai usske  
ankho main tumare liye pyaar.

daya: bhai muje lagatha hai muje shreya ko sabh baathna chahiye mere past ke bhaare main  
main nahi chahatha ki age chalke kuch problem ho humare shaadi suda jindagi main. Aap hi  
kahathe hai na ki main ek nayi suraatwat karu tho kya aap chahthe hai ki main ye nayi suraatwat  
mera past shreya se chupakar karu. bhai mera man nahi mantha.

abhijit: daya tumari baath tho teek hai par ab bahut late huva subha haladi aur shaam ko  
shaadi tum kaise shreya ke baath karogi muje nahi lagatha ab mumakin hoga.

daya: par bhai mere man nahi mantha.

abhijit: daya samjo ab kuch nahi kar sakhathi.

daya: bhai kuch karo muje pata hai agar aap chahe tho jarur kuch kar sakhathe hai.

abhijit: ek kaam karthe hai ab ye haladi ki rasam hone de usske bhand sochege.

daya: par

abhijit: daya ab par var kuch nahi aur ha ye muh lathakake khade mat raho.

daya: ji teek hai.

purvi came their.

purvi: bhai chale maa aapko bula rahi hai haladi ki rasam karni hai

daya: ha chalo.

abhijit daya and purvi came.

daya sit on her seat. jyoti applied the haladi to daya. Than all the ladies applied.

than after some time daya take the bath.

 **in rajiv house.**

they all did the haladi rasam.

 **in daya bed room.**

tarika: daya maine tumara sara saman abhijit ko diya hai aur tum bi ek bhaar check karo agar kuch miss ho gaya hai tho. Abhi dhekh athi hu.

daya: bhabhi sabh hai.

abhijit:ha tarika ji aap jaye aur ha jathe time adi ko lekar jaye.

tarika: par abhijit main niche kaam kar rahu aur tum kaha rahe ho ki main adi ko lekar javu  
wo muje kaam nahi karne dega.

abhijit: par wo yaha sabh indhar udhar gumega main kaha kaha dhekhu.

tariak: teek hai main lekar jathi hu.

tarika left with adi.

 **in the daya room.**

abhijit rajat sachin pankaj are present.

daya: bhai aapne kya socha hai. Main kaise javu shreya se milne.

abhijit: daya abhi nikalo window se bahar nikhil tumara wait kar raha hai gadi main aur ha jaldi  
avo.

pankaj: daya sir kuch dheer bhand aapki shaadi ho jayi aur usske bhand shreya ji aapke saath hi  
rahegi tho tab milye na ab kyu ja rahe ho sir lagatha hai aap ko wait nahi ho raha hai.

daya: pankaj aapne kaam pe dhyaan do.

abhijit: nikhil javo agar koi bi tumse puchega ki kaha jare ho tho kahna abhijit sir ne beja ha  
kuch saman lana hai . Ok daya tume piche ki gate par milega.

nikhil: teek hai sir and nikhil left.

daya: bhai main bi chaltha hu. Yaha sabha lena.

pankaj: sir daya sir ke jane ke bhand agar maa ji ya tarika ayi tho. Aur daya sir ko puchne  
lage tho kya kahege.

abhijit: pankaj aapna muh band kar wo bhand main sochege. Daya tu nikal.

 **daya left.**

abhijit: pankaj agar maa ya tarika ji yahi tho hum kayege daya wash room main hai aur tume  
washroom se daya ke awaj main baath karna agar jarur padetho.

pankaj: sir muje dar laga raha hai. Par daya sir ayege na.

abhijit: ha ajayega. Tum aapna muh bhand rakho rajat pankaj ko sabha lena.

rajat: ji sir.

nikhil left from the house and daya are in the gate while waitting for nikhil .and  
nikhil came and both left .

 **in rajiv house.**

the house is decorted with light and flower.

they both reached.

nikhil: sir main yahi hu aap mil kar aye shreya ji ko.

daya nodded.

daya gadi se uttartha hai .

daya(povs): main yaha tak puch gaya par shreya se kaise miluga. Shreya ka kamara kaha pe hai  
ha purvi ne baathya tha ki left side pe hai main jake dhekhtha hu. (Daya left. ) daya rukho  
agar shreya kamare main nahi huyi tho .

daya(povs): ek bhaar dhekhtha hu wo kamare main akeli huyi tho teek hai main baath kar pavugo . Daya pahale dhekh usske bhand wo sabh soch.

and than daya left towatds shreya's room.

 **in shreya room.**

shreya is alone in the room . And in her hand photho of niraj and tear is also present.

shreya feel some sound . And she came in the balcany.

and get to shock daya in their.

shreya: aap yaha aur kiss time.

daya: wo tumse baath karni thi issliye aya hu.

shreya: aap indhar aye daya came inside.

shreya: agar aapko kisi ne dhekha hotha tho.

daya: kisi ne nahi dhekha.

shreya photho aapne thakiyeke niche rakhathi hai.

daya: shreya muje pata hai humari shaadi jalbadi main ho rahi hai. I know tumare man main  
mere bhare main bahut sare sawal hoge.

shreya: aapko kya kahna hai.

daya: shreya main chahatha hu ki humari shaadi hone se pahale tume hak hai mere past ke bhaare main janne ka . Shreya main ek ladki se pyaar kar tha purbi naam tha. Hum logo shaadi  
karne wale the. Sabh tayari huyi thi shaadi ki date bi fix ho gayi thi bas 2 din the shaadi  
muje pata chala ki wo muje dhokho de rahi hai wo mujse pyaar nahi karthi wo kisi aur se  
pyaar kar thi. ussne mujse pyaar ka natak issliye kiya taki wo mere sahara lekar mere bhai ko  
mar sakhe. aur aapna badala pura kar sakhe. par jab muje pata chala tab maine usse puch tab  
uss ne aapna sara plan bayan kiya. aur mere rahathe main bhai ko kuch nahi hone de sakhthatha aur maine purbi ko arrest kiya . sach kahu tho maine purbi se sacha pyaar kiya tha par usse kabhi mere pyaar ko samjha hi nahi wo badale ke aag main pagal ho gayi thi. usse kabhi mujse sacha pyaar kiya hi nahi kiya tho sirf pyaar ka natak kiya tha.

daya:shreya par ab mere man main purbi ke liye kuch nahi hai. Main wo sabh bul kar bahut age  
chala gaya hu. Main sirf tume ye baathna chahatha nahi chahatha hu ki main tumse  
kuch chupavu. Hume ab ek saath jindgi nibani hai tho mere jingdi ki wo kadvi baathe tume  
malum honi chahiye thi issliye maine tume kaha hai. ok main chaltha hu. daya left.

shreya: muje kya aapke life main koi ho ya na ho main tho sirf aapna badala lena chahathi hu  
aaap se . Than she take the photo of naraj.

 **in pradhyuman house.**

 **in daya room.**

some one knock on door.

pankaj: sir koi hai ab kya hoga.

abhijit: pankaj chup kaise daro mat.

abhijit: kon hai.

from outside: abhijit main tarika

abhijit: woo tarika ji aap kya kaam hai.

tarika: abhijit open the door. Aur kisne kaha tha door lock karne ko kholo

rajat: sir kya kar tarika ko tho andhar ana hai.

abhijit to pankaj: pankaj tum washroom javo aur agar tarika ji daya ko awaj de tho tum daya  
ki awaj nikhal na teek hai.

pankaj: par sir main kaise.

tarika: abhijit jadli kya chal raha hai andhar

abhijit : kuch nahi khon tha hu.

pankaj go in wash room. Abhijit left to open the door. And open the door.

tarika while entering in the room.

tarika: abhijit kitna time laga rahe ho aur daya kaha hai.

abhijit: daya wo daya washroom main hai.

tarika: kya par tum itna khabaraye kyu ho main tho ye dhekhane ayi thi ki sharwani teek se  
hothi hai ya nahi. Agar kuch problem hai tho abhi teek kar sakhathi hai.

abhijit: tarika ji abhi tak daya ne sharwani pahani nahi jab pahanage tho hum aapko bulayege.  
Ab aap chalo

tarika: ha jathi hu

 **tarika left.**

daya gadi main akhe baitha hai aur vaha se chala atha hai.

 **in shreya's room.**

shreya marrior ke samane baithkar aapne gahane pahanthi hai tabhi ragini enter hothi hai.

ragini: meri beti kitni sundar dhekhathi hai. Kisi ki nazar na lage.

one girl: aunty shreya ke chehare par ek ajibsi ek chamak aya hai. Lagatha hai jija ke pyaar ka raag chad gaya hai.

all laugh. Ragini applied the kajal to shreya

ragini: main bahar hu jab shreya ko bulayege tho ajana.

girl: ji teek hai.

 **ragini left.**

 **in pradyuman house.**

rajat: sir daya sir abhi tak nahi aye kya unno shreya ji se baath kiyi hogi .

abhijit: pata nahi

pankaj: sir agar daya sir aur 5 mintues main nahi aye tho pata nahi kya hoga sabh ko pata chalega daya sir nahi hai.

abhijit: ha pankaj ye daya jaldi ajaye.

aur firse door par knock hotha hai.

rajat: ab kon hoga sir.

abhijit: muje kya pata pankaj tum wash room javo agar koi daya ko awaj de tho daya ke awaj  
main baath karna samje.

pankaj nodded he left to washroom abhijit open the door.

abhijit:maa aap yaha

jyoti: ha wo daya ko dhekhne ayi thi par wo hai kaha.

abhijit: wo washroom main hai

jyoti: kya tum khatho abhijit.

and jyoti daya ko awaj dethi hai.

 **from washroom.**

pankaj: ha maa main andhar hu aap jaye main ajavuga.

jyoti: daya washroom hai par kyu.

abhijit: maa hum ajayege aap niche dhekhye

jyoti: par daya pata nahi kya chal raha hai. Ok main ja rahi hu.

 **jyoti left.**

abhijit close the door. Pankaj came from washroom.

pankaj: sir aap daya sir ko phone karyi.

rajat : main kartha hu.

tabhi daya window se atha hai.

daya: bhai kaam hogaya maine shreya se sabh kaha.

abhijit: ab tum kush hona

daya: ha bhai man par se boj uttar gaya.

abhijit: teek hai chalo ready ho javo maa aur tarika aye the

daya get the sharwani . Left to wear it.

meantime tarika and purvi came they knock the door.

abhijit : main kholtha hu.

abhijit open the door.

tarika: abhijit daya ready ho gaya.

abhijit: ha

tarika see daya and than they do some chit chat.

and than tarika left.

after some time they move towards rajiv's house.

 **pata hai acha nahi hai fir bi aap logo ka review jaruri hai. Takhi main kushi se agali update de  
sakhu.**

 **and sorry for late.**

 **par agali baar itna late nahi karugi teek hai na**

 **Aapki  
Ashvin**


	4. Chapter 4

**in the shreya house.**

dule ki family dulhan ke ghar athi hai. Rajiv and ragini welcome them.

ragini did the aarthi and tika to daya.

all the of them take their seat.

daya sit in the madap.

panditji did told dulhan ko bulaye.

the girls shreya ko lekar athi hai.

shreya is looking beautiful in red color lega with lot of jewarry.

daya shreya ko dhekhthe hi rahatha.

shreya madap main akar baith thi hai.

and pandit ji shaadi ki vidi suru karthe hai.

pandit ji: ye sindoor dulhan ke mang main barye. Daya did the same.

pandit ji: ye mangalsutra dulhan ko pahanaye.

daya did the same.

padit ji: ab phere ke liye khade ho jaye.

both stand for phere..

1\. In the first phera, the couple prays to God for plenty of nourishing and pure food.  
They pray to God to let them walk together so that they will get food.

2\. In the second phera, the couple prays to God for a healthy and prosperous life.  
They ask for the physical, spiritual and mental health from God.

3\. In the third Phera the couple prays to God for wealth. They ask God for the strength for  
both of them so that they can share the happiness and pain together. Also, they pray so that  
they can walk together to get wealth.

4\. In the fourth round the couple prays to God for the increase in love and respect for each  
other and their respective families.

5\. The bride and groom together pray for the beautiful, heroic and noble children from God  
in the fifth step.

6\. In the sixth holy round around the fire, the couple asks for the peaceful long life with each  
other.

7\. In the final seventh round the couple prays to god for companionship, togetherness, loyalty  
and understanding between themselves. They ask God to make them friends and give the  
maturity to carry out the friendship for lifetime. The husband says to his new wife that now  
they have become friends after the Seven Vows/Sat Phere and they will not break their  
friendship in life.

and phere get over.

they both touch the feet of pandit ji. And all the elder

and than did the shreya's bhidai.

and all left from rajiv's house.

 **in pradhyuman house.**

daya shreya ke saath atha hai.

jyoti dadi maa tarika purvi and wait for them in the entrance of the main door.

daya shreya ke saath main door pe atha hai.

jyoti did the aathi and donno ko nazar uttarthi hai.

jyoti: shreya bahu iss kalash ko aapne daee ne pair se girawo aur ghar pravesh karo.

shreya did the same.

purvi: ek mintues bhai mera nek kaha hai aap muje nek do varana raho bahar bhabhi ke saath.

tarika: daya purvi teekkaha rahi hai nek tho dena padega.

abhijit: tarika ji aap bi purvi ke side main ho.

tarika: abhijit ye bahan ka hak hai chalo daya.

abhijit: daya bhai dedo agar nahi diya tho bahar rahana padega.

daya gave the nek to purvi.

daya: hogaya ab javu andhar.

shreya and daya enter in the house.

and did all the rasam.

jyoti: tarika bahu shreya ko aapne kamare main lekar javo.

tarika nodded.

tarika shreya ko kamare main lekar jathi hai.

in the daya bed room. The room is beautiful Decorated with red rose and white color flower.

tarika shreya ko bed par baithathi hai.

tarika notice shreya she is bit Nerves .

tarika: shreya muje pata hai tumare man main bahut sare sawal hai. Par chita mat karo har  
ladki ko iss situation se gujarna padtha hai. Pahale pahale dar lagtha hai. Yaise lagatha hai  
ki maine jiska haath thama hai kya wo muje kush rakhega ye sabh dimag main ana sabhavik hai  
main kahathi hu daya tumara haath kabhi nahi chodega. uss par barosh rakho aur aapne aap  
ko usse sop do. pata hai muje ye raat tum donno ke liye khas hai. tum donno man aur tan  
se ek honewale samay pe kuch bi aapne man main mat lana. daya samjadar hai usse baath karo wo sam jayega. tum lucky ho tume daya jaisa jivan saathi mila. are main kya baathe  
lekar baithi hu main ab jathi hu daya ko bejthi hu.

tarika left.

shreya(himself): main kya karu daya ko kaise mere karib ane se rokhu kya karu.

tabhi door open honi ka sound hotha hai. And daya enter in the room. He close and lock the  
door. Shreya heartbeat is incresing.

he move towards shreya and sit near her. And saw the shreya.

daya: shreya ek baath kahna chahatha hu tum bahut sudar dhikh rahi ho.

shreya remain silence.

daya forward his hand towards shreya but shreya khadi hothi hai.

daya became bit confuses.

daya: shreya kya huva tum yaisi uthi kyu.

shreya: wo main

daya: shreya tum mujse baath kar sakhathi ho. Ab hum pat patni hai

shreya: wo main wo maine mannat magi hai aur usske hishab se main wo main sabhad abi  
nahi kar sakhathi agar maine yaisa kiya tho meri mannat puri nahi hogi issliye main chahathi hu  
hamare bich vaisa kuch na ho please.

daya: ok shreya agar tumari yahi wish hai tho teek hai. Aur tumare man ke khilaf muje bi koi  
physical rishtha nahi bana jis din tum chalo uss din. Vaise kya maga hai bhagawan ke pass.

shreya remain sileance.

daya: shreya hum ab pati patni hai tum muje baath sakhathi ho. Muje pata hai hume time nahi  
mila ek dusare ko janeka. Par ab hum ek durse ko janbi sakhathi hai. Aur ek dusre ko janne  
ke liye first step hothi hai friendship. Shreya abhi sirf dosht tho ban hi sakhathe hai na hum.

shreya again remain silence.

daya: kya soch rahi ho meri doshti pasad nahi hai.

shreya: yaisi baath nahi hai.

daya: tho mera haath thamo I promise main kabhi nahi choduga.

shreya has no option and she forwards hand.

daya: teek hai aaj se dosht hai hum .

shreya give fake smile.

daya: chalo ab sojavo bahut tak gayi hogi na.

shreya nodded. Daya take the takiya from bed .

daya: tum bed par so ja vo main vaha couch per hu. Agar kuch kahiye tho baathana.

shreya(himself): muje tho aapki jaan chahiye aur wo main lekar rahugi.

daya: shreya kaha khoyi ho..

shreya : kahi pe nahi.

shreya aapni sabh jewallary nikhalthi hai aur bhand main bed pe let jathi hai.

daya couch pe sotha hai.

shreya(himself): daya ko tho mere karib ane se rokh liya muje bahut jaldi mera kaam karna hai.

than after some time they both sleep.

 **in morining**

shreya wake up and take the bath and get ready . She wear the pink with golden color  
sari. Daya is still sleep. Shreya see daya.

shreya: meri nind chinkar kaise soye hai aapne mera sabh mujse china hai daya main wo tho  
vapas nahi la sakhathi par badala tho le sakhathi hu na. Kisi ko pata nahi chalega ki main kis  
liye yaha ayi hu. She hear the sound of door luck.

shreya: lagatha hai koi hai agar daya ko couch par dhekha tho sabh ke man main sawal ayege.  
Main daya ko utha thi hu. Shreya go towards daya.

shreya: daya wo bahar koi aya hai uthaye na wo aapko yaise dhekhege tho kya sochege.

daya: sone dona please.

shreya touch daya shoulder :daya uthaye. Daya uthaye.

daya wake up.

daya: kya hai aur tum uth bi gayi aur ready bi huyi.

shreya: ha aap bed par sojaye bahar koi hai main darawaja open karthi hu.

daya nodded. And firse bed par jakar sotha hai.

shreya open the door.

purvi: gud morining bhabhi

shreya: gud morining purvi

purvi: bhabhi itni jaldi bhai ne aapko choda.

tarika:tarika smile : shreya tum ready hona na niche chalo maa ji dadimaa tumara wait kar  
rahi hai.

shreya: aap logo jaye main abhi ayi.

purvi and tarika left and than shreya also left.

after some time later daya wake up.

 **in the living room.**

shreya take all the elders blessings.

dadimaa: chotthi bahu aaj tume rasoi bani hai. Aaj tumara din hai rasoi banane ka. Aur nek bi  
le ne ka.

tarika: ha shreya ye ek rasam hai par tum chita mat karo main tumari madat karugi.

shreya nodded her head. And left with purvi and tarika in kitchen.

shreya is prepared the kheer .

 **in living**

daya abhijit also are in the living room.

dadimaa: pradhyuman aaj daya ko mat lekar jana shreya hai kuch time donno ko rahane de kal  
se le jana.

pradhyuman: ji maa.

daya: nahi muje aaj jana hai wo ek case ki kuch imporatant link mila hai.

jyoti: daya par kal hi shaadi huyi hai aur aaj kaam

daya: maa main ek sipai hu mere liye pahale duty aur baki ke rishthe bhand mai.

Tarika purvi and shreya came.

Jyoti:shreya bahu kya banaya hai.

Shreya:wo kheer.

Pradhyuman:are kheer tho sabko pasad hai.

Jyoti:ha khas kar daya ko.

Dadimaa:chotti bahu athe hi daya ke pasand ka nastha.

Tarika:ha dadimaa wo ab daya ko bi kuch khas gift dena padega shreya ko.

Abhijit:ha kyu nahi dega.

Tarika and purvi take their shreya served all of them

Jyoti:are shreya bahu tum bi baitho hamare saath. Shreya nodded and seat near daya.  
All are enjoying their nastha. Tabhi daya ka phone bajtha hai.

Daya pick up the call.

Daya:hello sr inspector daya speaking.

Daya:kya par kaise ok main atha hu tum vahi rukho ha main abhi nikal tha hu.

Daya disconnect the call. Daya stand to move.

Daya:maa muje jana left

Jyoti:are sunno tho breakfast karke ja daya

Dadimaa:badi bahu jane de usse koi kaam hoga.

Jyoti:kya maa ji shreya bahune itani achi kheer banai aur usski tarif bi nahi kiyi.

Tarika:ha ye daya bi na kaam ke time kuch nahi dikhath vaise abhijit samjavo aapne bhai.

Abhijit:ha samja duga Vaise shreya kheer achi bani hai kuch bi kam ya jada nahi. Tarika ji wo shreya ka nek.

Tarika:ha tarika handover the package to shreya. Shreya take it.

Jyoti:shreya bahu achi kheer bani hai and jyoti hand over the package to shreya and than all  
give the nak to shreya.

Jyoti:tarika bahu tum aaj se lab javo gi na.

Tarika:ji maa ji

Dadimaa:are badi bahu wo shreya bahu ko uss ke mayak jana daya nahi hai tho wo  
kaise jayegi.

Abhijit:dadimaa maa agar aap chaho tho main bureau jate time shreya ko chod duga.

Jyoti:ha yahi teek hoga.

Purvi:main abhi ayi. Purvi left

Jyoti:shreya bahu tume abhijit chod dega.

Shreya nodded. And after some time abhijit tarika and shreya left. And pradhyuman also left.

Shreya reached her spend some of time with her mumma papa.

 **At 5.00**

Shreya:mumma mere jane ka time huva hai.

Rajiv:itani bi kya jaldi hai aur kuch time rukhona.

Shreya:nahi papa ghar pe maa ji rah dhekh rahi hogi.

Ragini:are meri beti tho ek hi din main sasural ki huyi.

Shreya:mumma aap bi na.

Ragini:tu akeli chalijaye daya nahi ayega.

Shreya:unn kuch kaam hai wo subh bi jaldi gaye the.

Rajiv:main chodta hu tume

Shreya:nahi papa aap bas Driver kaka ko bejye muje rasthe main kisi se milna hai.

Rajiv:teek hai ache se jana . Shreya gave them side hug and left.

On the way shreya call some one.

Shreya:Driver kaka age se left lijaye meri friend mera wait kar rahi hai.

Driver :ji

Shreya:bas yahi rokhaye aap yahi rahiye main milkar athi hu.

Shreya gadi se uttar rathi hai.

Shreya want to her friends.

Shreya:tume kaha wo maine kiya

Friend: ab hum hamara plan start kare ge

Shreya:ha ok main chalthi hu.

Shreya left.

Daya saw shreya.

Daya:ye shreya thi par yaha kyu ayi aur wo ladki kon daya itana kyu soch rahe ho wo  
aapne dosht se milni ayi hogi.

Than daya also meet the person.

 **shreya reached house.**

jyoti: are tum ayi main tho daya ko ki tum ane ke liye.

shreya: muje laga sayad wo busy hoge issliye main hi chali ayi.

jyoti: ha wo sabh hi chala gaya tha kya pata kab ayega.

dadimaa: are shreya bahu tum ayi.

shreya: ji abhi Maa main kamare main javu.

jyoti: ha javo jab dinner ka time ho jayega tho main tume bulavogi.

shreya: ji teek hai.

 **shreya left.**

 **kya daya pata lagayega ki shreya kisi milne ayi thi kya sabh ko pata chalega ki shreya badala  
lene ayi hai daya. Kya ye badal ki soch koi aur mod lena ye jan ke liye read this story.**

 **sorry for late update  
and review dena mat bulna . Meri story ko bahut hi kam review a rahe hai. Please yaisa mat  
karo. Agar yaisa karoge tho mera dil tutt jayega. Age likhane ka man hi nahi hoga.  
So please encourage me to giving your valuble review. yours review is important for me.**

 **Aapki  
Ashvin**


	5. Chapter 5

**in dareya room.**

shreya fresh up and sit on bed.

shreya(himself): kya yaar yaha tho sirf ji ji karna padtha hai. Muje jaldi hi mera kaam karna hai  
aur yaha se jana hai main yaha rahane thodi ayi hu. Muje iss family se koi vasatha nahi hai na hi  
daya se muje tho sirf niraj ke khoon ka badala lena hai.

 **at the 7. pm all came accepted daya.**

jyoti: abhijit daya nahi aya.

abhijit: maa vo head office gaya hai ajayega.

tarika: maa ji shreya aapne ghar gayi thi na kya daya usse lene jayega.

jyoti: shreya bahu a gayi hai aapne kamare main hai.

tarika: ji teek hai main fresh hokar athi hu.

jyoti: aur adi ko uthlo shaam ke time sona teek nahi hai.

tarika: ji teek hai.

tarika left to her bed room. She get frash.

tarika: abhijit daya abhi tak nahi aya tum usse baath karo main manthi hu wo desh ka sipayi  
hai par shreya ke prati bi usske kuch farz hai wo aapne logo chodkar ussne daya ka haath thama  
hai. Kaam tho sabh ko hothe hai usse kaam ke saath hi shreya ko bi time dena padega. abhijit  
shreya iss mohal main padi badi nahi hai . mera kya muje inn sab chijoki adat hai . par shreya  
ko ye sabh nayi nayi nayi shaadi huyi hai usske bi koi araman hoge. daya ko wo bi  
dhekhna padega aapne farz nibhate huye wo shreya ko na hurt kar paye.

abhijit: main daya se baath karuga. Uss se samja duga.

tarika: ok adi ko utha thi hai.

tarika: adi chalo chachi ke pass jathe hai.

tarika and adi left.

 **in dareya room.**

purvi and shreya are their they both are talking.

tarika while coming.

tarika: kya baathe ho rahi hai nadan bhabhi main. Purvi kya shreya aapni jethani ki burayi kar  
rahi hai.

shreya: nahi bhabhi hum tho yaise hi baathe kar rahe thi. Aap kab ayi fb se.

tarika: bas 15 mintes huve par daya ko kuch kaam tha issiliye wo der se ayega.

purvi: shreya bhabhi jab bhai ayega na tab aap unnse baath hi mat kijaye aap na bhai ko  
aapni muthi main rakhaye. Yaisa kiya thohi ye patidevi line pe ayege. Yaad rakhaye meri  
baath.

and than they did the some chit chat.

at 9.00 pm all gether on dying table.

jyoti: abhijit daya ko call kiya tha. Wo kab ayega. Kamal hai subh gaya tha aur abhitak nahi aya.

abhijit: ha kiya tha ajayega ussne kaha hai hume dinner kar ne ko.

dadimaa: yaisa kaisi case hai pradhyuman beta ki daya ko hi itni der ho jayegi.

pradhyuman: maa hogi koi confidencial case.

jyoti: jo aap ko hi pata nahi.

pradhyuman: jyoti ji kuch case bahut hi confidencial hothe hai jo muje bi pata nahi hothe hai.

abhijit: ha maa aap chita mat kijaye daya ajayega.

dadimaa:teek hai

and all did the dinner. And left to their respective room.

shreya go to her room and sleep.

at the 11.00 pm daya came home. Abhijit hear the sound and came to living room.

abhijit: daya abhi aye ho.

daya: ha bhai wo maine kaha tha na aapko kaam hai.

abhijit:dinner kiya ya karna hai.

daya: nahi wo kuch khaya tha bhuk nahi hai. Bhai main javu.

abhijit: daya tumse baath karni hai.

daya: ha bolye na.

abhijit: daya wo shreya ke bhare main.

daya: shreya ke bhare main kya bhai main kuch samja nahi.

abhijit: daya ab tumari shaadi huyi hai aur ab shreya tumari jindgi main ayi mantha hu  
tum ek sipai ho par ye baath humesha yaad rakho ki koi hai jo aapna sara kuch chodkar tumara  
haath thama hai tumare saath katam milake chalna chahathi hai. Wo aapna parivaar piche chodke tumare saath ayi hai ek naye sapane khaish ko lekar. aapne busy schedule se kuch time  
usse de. humari job ke karan hume kabhi kahi bi jana pad sakhatha hai. par fir bi hum kuch  
time to nikal hi sakhathe hai.

daya: ha bhai pata hai muje. Bhai shreya achi hai wo samj jayegi.

abhijit: ha shreya samj jayegi. Par tum ye mat bulo ki uss iss mohal main gul jane main time  
lagega. Muje pata tumari Arranged marriage hai tum donno ko ek dusre ko janne ka moka nahi  
mila . Par daya ab tum donno ek dusre ko achi tarase jan pavoge. shreya ke saath kahi bahar  
javo date pe ya long driver pe . shreya bahut hi pyaari aur samjdari bi hai tume pata ha wo  
aaj aapne maa ke ghar gayi thi aur rasam ke hisab se usse lene jana tha tume par tum busy  
the tho shreya akeli ayi tum bi dhekho agar dusri koi bi ladki hothi tho wo muh pulake baithi  
par shreya ne yaisa nahi kiya.

daya:ha bhai main aapki baathe yaad rakhuga.

abhijit: chal bhi shreya tumara wait kar rahi hogi.

daya: ha aap bi sojaye.

abhijit: gud night.

daya: gud night bhai.

abhijit left and also daya left.

 **in dareya room.**

daya enter.

daya saw shreya is sleep . He took the blanket on shreya and move to wards couch and sleep.

 **In the morning**

Shreya wake up get bath and move towards living room.

In living room jyoti dadimaa tarika purvi present

They all did the pooja.

Than pradhyuman and abhijit came and sabh breakfast karne lagthe hai.

Jyoti:abhijit kal kabh aya daya.

Abhijit:wo humare dinner hone ke turat aya

Jyoti:abhijit pata hai muje daya kaal raat 11 baje aya tha na?.

Abhijit:maa main wo

Jyoti:abhijit main maa hu maa ko nind nahi athi jab tak beta ghar nahi atha aur tum logo ki chita  
muje sone nahi dethi jab tum logo ko dhekh pati tabhi chan ki nid so pathi hu.

Dadimaa:ha badi bahu.

Pradhyuman:abhijit tum bureau javo muje head office jana hai.

Abhijit:ji main aur tarika nikal the hai.

Abhijit tarika and pradhyuman left.

Purvi:shreya bhabhi aapko yaad hai na maine kya kaha tha aapko.

Jyoti:purvi damad ji kab aye ge tuje lene.

Purvi:maa wo nahi ayege main chali javugi.

Dadimaa:teek hai.

Purvi:maa ko tho muje jaldi baga rahe ho ab shreya bhabhi ayi tho beti ko bul gaye.

jyoti: chup kar baathe karna tho tumse sache.

dadimaa: choti bahu daya nahi utha. Usse aaj nahi jana.

shreya: nahi dadimaa wo raath ko der se ayethe na tho abhitak soye hai.

jyoti: lagatha hai aaj janewala nahi hai.

purvi: maa main nikal thi hu.

dadimaa: teek hai aramase jana

purvi left from

dadimaa bi aapne kamare main jathi hai.

jyoti: shreya bahu main mere kamare main hu agar tume kuch chahiye tho muje bulana.

shreya: ji teek hai.

jyoti left.

shreya( himself) : are yaar kaha phas gayi .

 **in dareya room.**

daya shouting loundly.

daya: maa kaha pe ho aap.

shreya( himself): chal shreya aapne dushaman ki siva kar.

shreya left.

shreya enter in the room.

daya: wo maa nahi hai

shreya: maa se kya kaam hai aap muje baathye main karthi hu.

daya: wo mere kapade nahi mil rahe hai.

shreya: kapade aap rukhaye main dethi hu.

shreya open the cupboard and took the cloth and give to daya.

daya go to wash room.

daya came from wash room than did the breakfast.

daya want to spend whole day with shreya but shreya with dadimaa and jyoti. Shreya is also ignored daya. Like this whole day over.

and next day is want to his job. Jab bi daya ghar atha shreya daya se bahut hi kam baath karthi  
aur agar daya dheer se ghar atha tho wo so jathi yaise hi 15 din bit gaye.

 **15 days 1 days.**

all present in the house.

tarika: abhijit kal suday hai tho hum logo kahi gumne jathe hai ha ye week pe bahut hi work  
load tha.

dadimaa: ha tum bache kahi bahar javo.

abhijit: hum kyu aap logo bi chalege.

jyoti: hum kyu abhijit tum logo javo vaise bi jab se daya aur shreya ki shaadi huyi hai. Wo bi kahi  
bahar nahi gaye. Unn donno ka bi guma hoga.

tarika: maa ji aapne teek kaha. Par aap logo ke bina maza nahi ayega. Aap logo bi chalye na.

jyoti: par bahu tum javo.

daya: maa dadimaa aap bi chalega acha nahi lagatha ki aap logo ghar pe hai aur hum gumne jaye.

prdhyuman: jyoti ji hum bi chaleye. Maine bi bor ho gaya hu kahi guma ke athe hai.

dadimaa: teek hai agar tum chahathe ho tho hum bi chalege.

tarika: par jayege kaha.

jyoti: Mahabaleshwar tum logo ka gumna bi hoga aur darashan bi hoga.

tarika: teek hai maa ji.

abhijit: tho hum kal subh hi nikalege. Teek hai

tarika: purvi aur rajat ko call karke bulathi hu.

jyoti: purvi aur rajat ke saath sachin ko bi bulavo.

tarika: ji teek hai.

dadimaa: badi bahu rajiv aur ragini ko bi bulathe hai na.

pradhyuman: ha kitne saalo bhand rajiv ke saath gappe ladane ko milege.

jyoti: main ragini ko call karthi hu.

shreya: maa ji wo mumma papa yaha nahi hai wo bangalore gaye hai.

jyoti: kya kab

shreya: aaj subha hi jayege yaisa kaha tha mumma ne.

pradhyuman: teek hai tho main salunkhe to call karke baathvo kal subh aneko .

pradhyuman left and also dadimaa left.

tarika did the call and informed the purvi about Mahabaleshwar .

tarika: shreya kya baath hai tum kush nahi ho

shreya: main kush hu. bhabhi main abhi ayi. Shreya left.

tarika: daya kya baath hai shreya aaj kal chup chap rahathi hai agar koi kaam ho tabhi bolthi hai  
kahi tum donno ka jagada tho nahi huva na.

daya: nahi bhabhi aapko pata hai na usse jada baath karna pasand nahi hai.

tarika: nahi daya kuch tho baath hai. Daya baath karo shreya se wo tume baathayegi. Daya muje  
galath mat samjana inn 15 dinno maine shreya ko bahut hi najis se dhekha hai. Aur jana  
hai kuch tho baath hai. Jo uss andhar hi andhar khai ja rahi hai.

abhijit: tarika ji yaisa kuch nahi hoga . Shreya ko iss family main gulne main time lagega.

daya: bhabhi main baath karuga shreya se par muje nahi lagatha kuch yaisi baath hogi.

tarika: tum donno baitho main adi ko dhekhthi hu.

 **in abhijit room.**

shreya with adi.

shreya: adi hum kaal gumne jayege. Hum bahut maza karege. Hai na.

tarika athi hai.

tarika: kya baathe ho rahi hai batije main aur chachi main.

shreya: kuch nahi bhabhi wo main adi ko baatha rahi thi ki hum logo kaal gumne ja rahe hai.

and than tarika and shreya did the small chitchat.

than they all did their dinner.

all go to their respective room.

 **in abhirika bed room.**

tarika: abhijit kuch tho baath hai maine shreya ko khafi karib se dhekha hai wo kahipe khoyi  
hothi hai.

abhijit: tarika ji daya ne kaha na wo baath karega. Aur aap bi usse puch sakhathi hai.

tarika: ha abhijit main usse puch sakhathi hu par agar daya puchega tho acha hoga.

abhijit: ab kaha na ussne aur jaldi sojaye kaal subh jaldi uthna hai.

tarika nodded. And both sleep.

 **in dareya room.**

daya are in room. Shreya came directly to go sleep.

she lied on bed but daya stop him.

daya: shreya tumse kuch baath karni hai.

shreya: abhi kahiye.

daya came and sit near shreya.

daya: shreya baath kya hai tum khati khati se rahathi hai koi problem hai. Agar hai tho baathvo  
muje.

shreya: kuch bi nahi hai

daya: shreya muje pata hai main tume time nahi de pata par koshish jarur karuga ki jada time  
tume de sakhu.

shreya: muje nid arahi hai.

daya: ha sojavo.

daya go towards couch and lied on couch and shreya lied on bed. Both sleep.

in the early moring all get up and start their outling.

all are happy. All are enjoying the movement.

purvi: bhaibhi acha plan kiya outling ka

tarika: .ha hum logo kahi bahar nahi aye tho socha kyuna plan karthe.

jyoti: maa ji aapko tand la jayegi ye lo shal.

dadimaa take it.

daya is driving the mini bus (bus for 10 member)

tarika: shreya ye daya ko do.

shreya take it and gave to daya.

after 5 hrs they all reached Mahabaleshwar.

jyoti: bhagawan ka ashirawad pahale athe hai.

all temple main athe hai.

and take the blessing of god.

and than go to the hill station.

tarika: woo yaha ka najrana kitna acha hai.

purvi: ha bhabhi

sachin : shreya tum kabhi yaha ayi ho

shreya: nahi par sunna tha ki yaha ka weather acha hai aur aaj dhekh bi liya.

abhijit: tarika ji aap na achi lagthi hai.

tarika: abhijit sabh hai yaha pe.

daya: bhai kya baath hai bhabhi ki karif kar rahe ho .

abhijit: are daya main aapni patni ki tarif kar raha hu. Tum bi karo shreya ki. Kyu shreya.

purvi: rajat kuch sikho bhai se tume tho kuch bi nahi atha.

rajat smile.

Jyoti dadi maa pradhyuman salunkhe siting together and chit chated.

Purvi rajat tarika abhijit adi sachin daya aur shreya they are togther.

Purvi:rajat vaha chalthe hai aur purvi rajat ko lekar jathi hai.

daya bi shreya ke saath kuch time spend karna chahathe.

Abhijit understand

Abhijit:daya wo gadi se saman nikal wana hai kya tum nikhalo ge.

Daya:ha daya left abhijit stop.

Abhijit:shreya ko bi lekar javo.

Sachin:sir main bi atha hu aapki help karne.

Abhijit see daya face.

Than sachin realised

Sachin:sir aap jaye muje ek call kar na hai.

Daya:teek hai chale shreya.

Shreya nodded. And both left

They both reached

Daya:shreya tume ye jagah pasad ayi na.

Shreya:ha achi hai yaha ka ye moshan acha hai.

Daya:ha main ek bhaar aya tha par gumne aaj aya hu.

Shreya:maine liya main chal thi hu. Shreya left.

Daya aur kuch bol hi nahi patha.

And than they all did their lunch

After finishing lunch all doing some chit chat.

Shreya ko call atha hai she move to received the call.

Shreya:hello bolo main aapni puri family ke Mahabaleshwar ayi hu.

person: kya shreya tume yaad hai na hamara plan aur tum vaha pe gumne gayi wo hamare plan  
ka kya karogi.

shreya:tum chita mat karo main sirf ek mothe ki talash main hu wo mila ki hamara kaam hoga.

prson: ek mintues tum logo gaye kaha ho Mahabaleshwar main na tho wo jagah teek hai daya ko kisi pahadiyo se giravo.

shreya: kya par pahadiyo se .

prson: ha vahi teek hoga are jara socho agar yaisa huva tho tumpe koi shak bi nahi karga.

shreya: ok hojayega. Ab rakho

shreya disconnect the call.

shreya(pov): ha yahi sahi hoga daya ne mera pyaar mujse khina tha ab main usse usske parivaar  
ka pyaar chinugi. Daya ko vahi pucha hugi jaha mera niraj hai.

purvi came and took the hand on shreya shoulder.

purvi: shreya bhabhi aap yaha kya kar rahi hai chalye na purvi dragged shreya with him.

all the enjoying the company with each other.

daya move towards pahadi shreya saw him and after some time she also came.

daya is enjoying the weather.

shreya :(povs): shreya yahi sahi moka hai daya ko dhakho do .shreya slowly move towards daya.  
but shreya pair fisl jatha aur wo gir jathi hai. Daya see her. But daya could not stop her. Shreya yaha pe ek pad ko pakadathi hai.

daya: shreya … shreya….. Gabaravo mat.

 **kya daya shreya ko bacha payega . Shreya tho daya ko pahadi se dakha de vali thi par bichari khud gir gayi. Aur agar daya ne shreya ko bacha liya kya firse shreya daya ko marne ka plan  
kargi ye sabh jan ne ke liye read this story.**

 **review dena mat bulna.**

 **Aapki  
Ashvin**


	6. Chapter 6

hearing daya shound all came their.

jyoti: shreya bahu… daya ye shreya kaise gir.

tarika: maa ji sayad pair fisal gaya hoga. Shreya aapna haath mat chodo. Pakadke rakho.

abhijit: daya main gadi se roof lekar atha hu.

daya: ha teek hai.

shreya: bachavo muje . Muje nahi marna please kuch karo.

daya: shreya kuch nahi hoga main hu aapna haath do .

shreya: nahi agar maine haath choda tho gir javo gi daya.

tarika: shreya samjo ek haath daya ko donno.

dadimaa: tum logo yaha kyu aye the.

jyoti: aur nahi kya sabh vaha the.

pradhyuman: chup rahe ye. Aap logo ki baathe sunnkar shreya aur gabarayegi.

shreya: ahhhhh daya mera haath chot raha hai. Aur muje chakar bi arahi hai.

daya: nahi shreya aanpi ankhe khuli rakho main hu yaha pe tume kuch nahi hoge duga.

abhijit bring the roof.

abhijit: rajat ye uss pad to bhand do.

rajat nodded.

daya take the one side of roof and.

daya: shreya main niche araha hu.

shreya: ahhhhhhhhhh mummma aaaaaaaaaaahmmmmm

daya roof ke sahare niche jatha hai.

daya: shreya haath do muje.

shreya: nahi main gir javugi.

daya: shreya vishwas rakho . Main tume kuch nahi hone duga barosh hai na tume mujpar.  
Please haath do.

shreya slowlly forward the hand towards daya. Daya took her hand and wo shreya ko aapne  
taraf chikhtha hai. Daya shreya ko pakadtha hai. Par shreya behosh hothi hai. Daya roof ke  
sahare uppar atha hai.

daya shreya ko floor pe litha hai.

jyoti: shreya bahu ankhe kholo.

tarika: lagtha hai gabarath ki vajase behosh huyi hai. Purvi pani ana.

pradhyuman: daya tum teek ho.

daya: ha

purvi bring the water. Tarika shreya par pani marthi hai. Shreya slowlly open her eyes.  
As soon as she open the eyes. She saw all of them their.

jyoti: shreya bahu. Shreya hug jyoti tiedlly.

dadimaa: bachi dar gayi hai.

pradhyuman: chalo hum ab nikalthe hai.

dadimaa: ha tarika bahu sabh saman gadi main rakho.

tarika: ji dadimaa.

pradhyuman: purvi shreya ko gadi main lekar javo.

purvi nodded. Purvi left with shreya.

tarika aur baki sabh saman gadi main rakhthe hai. Aur wo sabh vaha se chale jathe hai.

in the bus shreya kisi se baath nahi karthi.

and after 5 hr they all reached house.

all go to their respective room. While doing dinner.

all are sleep.

 **in the mid night.**

 **in dareya room.**

shreya nid main chilakar uthathi hai. Daya bi usski chik sunakar uthatha hai. Shreya gabarayi huyi thi. Daya shreya ke paass jatha hai.

daya: shreya tum teek ho.

shreya did not answer.

daya(himself): are isse tho bukhar hai .

daya: shreya kuch tho bolo aur maine kaha na mere rahathe tume kuch nahi hoga.

shreya: muje marna nahi hai. Muje marna nahi hai.

daya: shreya hosh main avo. Kuch nahi huva. Tum teek ho.

shreya: nahi muje marna nahi. And she hug daya tiedlly And than behosh hothi hai.

daya: shreya shreya ankhe kholo.

daya(himself): kya karu ek minute bahbhi ko bulatha hu.

daya left from their. Towards abhijit room. He konck on door.

abhijit: iss time kon hai.

tarika: abhijit dhekhona kon hai.

daya: bhai darawaja kholo.

abhijit: ye tho daya ko awaj hai.

abhijit open the door.

abhijit: daya tum iss time aur itane gabaraye huyi kyu hai. Kya baath hai.

daya: wo shreya ko kuch huva hai.

tarika while coming.

tarika: kya kuch huva matlab.

daya: pata nahi behosh huyi hai aur usse fever bi hai.

tarika: kya hum athe hai.

daya tarika abhijit ko jathe huve dhekhkar jyoti bi athi hai daya ke room main.

they all enter.

daya: babhi dhekhye shreya ko pata nahi achanak nid se jagi aur bol rahi thi ki usse marna nahi  
hai aur bhand main behosh huyi.

tarika saw shreya.

jyoti: shreya bahu ko kya huva.

tarika: maa wo gabarayi huyi hai na isse liye usse nind main bi vahi dhekhraha hoga issliye  
usse fever bi aya hai .

daya: par bhabhi wo behosh kyu hai.

tarika: daya ye normal baath hai wo andhar se bagarayi huyi hai na issliye.

tarika shreya par pani marthi hai.

shreya came in hosh.

jyoti: shreya bahu teek ho.

shreya: aap logo.

tarika: shreya tume tej bukhar hai main tume dawai dethi hu.

jyoti: aaj main rukhthi hu shreya bahu ke pass.

tarika: maa daya hai yaha pe. Wo khaayal rakhega shreya wo ab teek hai.

tarika gave the dawai to shreya and left.

daya shreya ke pass baiththa hai. After some time shreya sleep.

 **in moring daya first wake up.**

he see shreya is sleeping. He go to wash room fresh up and than came.

shreya wake up.

daya: ab kaisi ho

shreya: teek hu. Daya wo thanx u

daya: thanx u kis liye.

shreya: wo kaal aapne muje bachaya tha na.

daya: shreya maine kuch nahi kiya par meri ek baath samj nahi ayi ki tum vaha kyu ayi thi.

shreya: wo wo main aapko dhekhane ayi thi.

daya: teek hai ab fresh ho javo aur niche avo breakfast ke liye.

shreya nodded.

daya came in living room.

jyoti: daya shreya bahu ka bukhar uttar gaya.

daya: ha wo a rahi hai.

dadimaa: kya huva chothi bahuko.

tarika: dadimaa wo gabarayt ke vajase shreya ko bukhar aya tha kaal raat ko.

dadimaa: kya .

and than shreya came and all did the breakfast. Daya abhijit tarika prahyuman go to burau.

shreya is in her room.

shreya ko phone atha hai.

shreya pick up tha call.

shreya: bolo.

person: kaam huva ki nahi.

shreya: nahi huva wo main daya ko girne ja hi rahi thi par mera pair fisl gaya aur main gir gayi  
aur daya ne muje bachaya.

person: kya tumse ek kaam teek se nahi hotha kya kar rahi ho.

shreya: tume meri padi hi nahi agar daya muje nahi bacha tho main tho marhi jathi. Daya ne muje bacha kar mej par yeyasan kiya hai.

person: chup raho tum daya ka yayhan dhikh raha hai aur niraj ka kya shreya yaad karo kaise  
daya ne niraj ko mara tha. Tum daya ke yayahan thale dub gayi ho kya.

shreya: yaisi baath nahi hai. Muje thoda time do. Maine kaha na main hamara plan pura karugi .

person: aur kitna time shreya tum ye tho nahi soch rahi ho ki daya ke saath jindagi gujrane  
ke sapane tho nahi dhekh rahi ho.?

shreya: nahi tum kaisa kyu kah rahi ho.

Priya : humare paass time nahi hai.

shreya: main karthi hu ab rakho phone.

shreya disconnect the call.

person: shreya tumse nahi hoga ab muje hi kuch karna padega main uss daya ko jinda rahne  
nahi de sakhathi hu. Shreya tum kuch kar ya na karo ab tum dhekho main kya karthi hu. Daya  
ko main marugi aur fasegi tu.

 **in pradhyuman house.**

shreya: daya ne meri jaan bachayi hai aur kaal raat bhare wo mere saath the wo kaal soye  
bi nahi teek se. kya sach main daya ache hai. Nahi agar wo ache hothe tho unnone niraj ko  
kyu mara nahi wo sirf ache hone ka natak kar rahe hai. Ha yahi hai

 **shreya ab pradhyuman family main gul mil gayi thi. wo bas sochethi thi ki ab usse moka milaga daya ko marne ka.**

pradhyuman family was haapy like this days are going happyly.

one day person shreya ko call karthi hai.

person: hello shreya mere dimag main ek plan hai tum daya ki car ka break fail karo. Jaise daya  
braek lagayega gadi jake pad ko takayege aur daya ki death.

shreya: tum ye kya kah rahi ho break fail aur main iss main risk hai.

priya: shreya tume ye karna padega tume yaad hai na tume kyu kiyi hai daya se shaadi.

shreya: yaad hai muje main koshish karugi.

priya: teek hai muje daya ki death ki khabar chahiye samji.

shreya: wo jayega.

shreya disconnected the call.

shreya(pov): main kaise daya ke gadi ka break fail karu. Kaise bahar kaam karthi hu.  
Koi bahana karke jathi hu. Aur kaam karthi hu.

priya call some one.

priya: dhekho muje uss shreya par barosha nahi hai tume kaam karna hai daya jinda nahi bachna  
chahiye. Daya ki ghadi ka beakfail karo aur daya ko follow karo agar wo accident ke bhand bi  
bachatha hai tho usse mar do. Samje. Muje koi bul nahi chahiye.

person: ji madam

priya disconnect the call.

shreya living room main jathi hai.

jyoti: shreya bahu yaha ana. Shreya jyoti ke pass jathi hai.

shreya jyoti ke saath hi busy hothi .

Busy hone ki vajase shreya gadi ka break fail nahi kar payi.

Aur daya bureau ke liye jatha hai.

Daya drive the car wo break lagane ki khoshi kartha par break nahi lagtha.

Daya(himself):lagatha hai break fail ho gaye hai kya karu.

Aur samane se truck daya ki aur atha hai.

 **kya daya ki death accident main hothi hai. Ya daya bachtha hai. Ye jane ke liye agali update ka  
wait karo .**

 **Review dena mat bulna..**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

Daya(himself):ye truck mere aur araha hai. Kya karu gadi se bahar chud jatha hu.

Daya gadi se chudtha hai. Daya had minor injures on her hand,shoulder.

aur truck vaha se speed main jatha hai. Daya uss truck ka number nahi le pata.

And daya bureau jatha hai.

person dial her boss number.

boss: kaam ho gaya daya mar gaya na.

person: nahi madam wo daya bach gaya. Ussne gadi se chalan mari aur hum kuch nahi kar sakhe  
sorry madam daya iss bhar bacha par agali baar nahi

boss: ye kaam tho teek se nahi kar paye. Tume logo main kis baath ke liye palthi hu. Tum logo  
mera plan fail kar sakhathe. Ek kaam teek se nahi hotha tumse. Aur vaha wo mera kaam  
nahi kar rahi hai lagatha hai iss bhaar kuch yaisa karna padega ki daya ki bi death ho aur  
wo shreya bi faise.

person: madam hume kya karna hai.

boss: abhi kuch time rukho main kuch plan karthi hu. Boss disconnect the call.

 **In bureau**

Abhijit saw daya and asked him.

Abhijit:daya ye kya kya huva tume itni sari chothe kaise lagi

Daya narrated all incident.

Abhijit:chalo firstaid karo aur ghar javo

Daya:ha kar ruga par ghar kyu kuch khas nahi hai.

Abhijit:muje kuch nahi sunna dawayi lagane ke bhand ghar javo.

Daya:teek hai par koi case ayi tho baathana.

Abhijit nodded.

Daya did the first aid and than left.

Daya reached home.

Jyoti open the door.

Jyoti:daya itni sari chotte kya huva.

Daya:maa kuch nahi bas yaise hi.

Jyoti:kya kuch nahi tum baitho daya enter and sit on couch.

jyoti: shreya bahu jara yahana na

shreya came.

shreya: ji maa ji.

jyoti: shreya bahu doctor ko phone karo ye dhekho daya ko kitni chothe lagi hai.

shreya saw it. And dail the doctor. But daya cut.

daya: shreya rukho maa main teek hu aur first aid bi kiya main uppar jakar aram kartha hu.

jyoti: par daya.

daya: maa maine kaha na main teek hu.

jyoti: teek hai shreya daya ke saath javo.

shreya: ji and both left.

 **in dareya room.**

daya lied on bed

shreya(himself): ye daya ko chotte kaisi ayi pata kaise lagavu puchu akhir kya huva hai.

shreya: aap ko itni sari chotte kaisi lagi.

daya: wo gadi ka accident huva. Sahad breakfail huva tha.

shreya: kya.

daya: ha are main teek hu.

shreya: aap aram lijaye agar kisi baath ki jarur pade tho baathna. Main niche hi hu.

daya: ha teek hai.

shreya left.

shreya: ye kasie huva acha huva mere karne se pahale hi gadi ke breakfail huve.

after 3 din ka rest lekar daya firse bureau jane lagatha hai.

one day shreya ko priya ka phone atha wo usse milna chahathi hai. And shreya priya ko  
milne jathi hai.

shreya: priya tumne muje kyu bulaya.

priya: ye lo and handover him a gun.

shreya: ye gun kyu.

priya: shreya tume daya par goli chalani hai aur kisi bi tarah daya ko matna hai humare sare  
plan bigad rahe hai par iss bhaar kaisa nahi hoga.

shreya: par main kaise.

priya: shreya tume karna hi padega.

shreya: nahi main daya ko nahi mar sakhathi .

purvi: shreya yaad karo daya ne niraj ko mara tha tumara niraj shreya jise tum pyaar kar thi thi.  
Aur tumne ye shaadi bi daya se badala lene kiye hi kiyi hai na.

shreya: ha par main.

priya: shreya yaad karo wo takalif jo daya ne tume diyi hai.

Shreya: ha yaad hai maine do bhar daya ko mar ne ki koshish kiyi par har baar fail hogyi. Pahali bhaar pahadi se daka dena chahati par nahi de payi aur mera pair fils gaya aur main gir gayi. Aur dusri bhaar gadi ka break fail karna chahath tho kar nahi iss bhaar nahi main  
mera plan fail nahi hone dugi.

priya: teek hai ab chalo daya ek case ke shilsale main ek adamise minewala hai wo akela hai  
tum asanise aapna kaam pura kar sakhathi ho.

shreya: teek hai.

shreya left to get the address.

daya wait for some one. He came daya and man did the talk and than that man left.

shreya reached their. Aur wo chupke se daya ko dhekh rahi thi.

aur sahi moka dhekhkar shreya daya par goli mar thi hai aur shreya vaha se bag jathi hai. Daya  
floor pe girtha hai. Tabhi vaha pe wo admi firse atha hai daya ko lekar hospital atha hai.

wo admni abhijit ko informed kartha hai.

abhijiy ghar ke sare logo ko aur ghar ke sare log hospital athe hai.

shreya are in sea shore.

shreya(himself): maine mere niraj ka badala le liya. Par ye kya ho raha hai wo kushi nahi mil  
rahi hai. Muje yaisa kyu laga raha hai ki main kissi ko hamesh keliye kho rahu.

shreya(himself): kya daya ache the. Mera man kahtha hai ki wo achethe uno ne meri jaan  
bachayi aur maine unnki jaan chini. Ye maine kya kiya.

shreya: par daya ne mujse mera pyaar china tha jise main khud se jada pyaar karthi thi uss mujse china hai

shreya: kya karu ye ajibasi bechani se kyu ho rahi hai. Daya ke taraf ye alag tarah ka lagavo.  
Kya sach main main daya ke taraf juki ja rahi hu. Shreya ye kya soch rahi daya tera dushman hai  
samji tum . Tum ne jo bi kiya wo teek kiya daya ko usske karmoki saza mili hai..

shreya seat keep on thought.

 **in hospital**

jyoti: mera beta maaji wo teek hoga na. kya hai har wakt dar rahatha hai anjane kab kya hoga  
aur aaj huva mera beta moit ke muh main hai.

dadimaa: badi bahu barosh rakho humara daya teek hoga.

pradhyuman: jyoti ji agar aap kaisa kargi tho shreya bahu ka kya hoga.

tarika: ha maaji par shreya hai kaha.

jyoti: wo kahi bahar gayi thi humne usse call nahi kiya.

tarika: main karthi hu.

tarika dial shreya number.

shreya: ye tarika muje call kyu kar rahi hai

shreya pick up tha call.

tarika: shreya kaha pe ho.

shreya: bhabhi main wo main ghar hi ja rahi hu rasthe pe hu.

tarika: shreya city hospital ajavo.

shreya: city hospital par kyu.

tarika: wo daya ko goli lagi hai.

shreya:kya ok main athi hu.

shreya cut the call.

shreya: matlb daya hospital main kya karu javu ya nahi. Agar nahi gayi tho wo log sawal puchege. Aur jake pata tho chala ki daya ki condtion kaisi hai. And she left

 **in hospital**

doctor came.

abhijit: doctor daya kaisa hai.

doctor: humne goli tho nikali hai par agar unne 12 hrs main hosh nahi aya tho kuch bi ho sakhatha hai. Aap bas duva kar re ki unne hosh aye.

jyoti: kya .

 **doctor left.**

purvi and rajat came.

purvi: bhabhi bhai ye sabh

tarika: doctor hai andhar pata nahi kya hoga.

shreya reached hospital

tarika saw shreya

shreya: bhabhi wo daya kya kaha doctor ne bhabhi.

tarika: doctor ne kaha hai 12 hrs main daya ko hosh ana chahiye,. Varna hum daya ko khodege.

tear coming from eye.

tarika: sabhalo shreya.

tarika shreya ko bech par bitha thi hai.

shreya(himself): ye kya ho raha hai muje muje tho kush hona chahiye bas 12 hrs aur daya jayega  
hamesh keliye yaha se. par mera man kyu daya ki jan ki duva kar raha hai.

abhijit uss admi se baath kartha hai.

abhijit: tum lekar aye the na daya ko yaha pe.

man: ha sir main daya sir ka adami hu unne ek case main unnki hepl kar raha hu.

abhijit: daya yava tume milne anewala hai wo tum aur kis ko pata tha.

man: sir sirf muje daya

pradhyuman:abhijit daya par ye jan leva hamala uss case ki vajase huva hai. Wo delhiwali case.

abhijit: ha muje bi yahi lagatha hai. Kuch dinno pahale daya ka accident aur ab ye sabh. Kuch  
tho baath hai.

pradhuyman: ha mera dil kahatha hai ki wo bi accident ek sochi samji sazish hai.

abhijit: ha tumne vaha par kisi ko dhekhatha tha.

shreya(himself): Daya acha admi hai ussne aaj tak kisi ka nukasha nahi kiya aur main inn haatho se daya ko moit ke muh main dala. Daya ne meri jaan bachayi thi aur maine kya kiya. Jab muje fever huva tha tab daya ne mera raath bhar jagkar khaayal rakha. daya ke mujpar yayasan hai  
aur main itani jaldi wo sabh bul gayi.

shreya(himself): shreya tum aapni badale main itani andi huyi ki daya ne tumare liye kiya wo  
tume yaad nahi hai. Tume sirf wo niraj dhekh raha hai. Niraj tumara kal tha . Tum daya se baath kar sakhathi daya baatha tume sach kya tha par ye tumne galath kiya shreya. tume aaj ek maa  
baap se beta china hai, ek bhaise se bhai. ek chothe bache se usska chacha. aaj daya yaha hai  
sirf aur sirf meri javase .

tarika: shreya shreya kuch tho kaho.

shreya stand and left from their. She go directlly to temple which is situated in the hospital.

shreya: bhagawan ji please daya ko bachaye. Daya ne meri jaan jachayi thi. Aur maine hi daya  
ki jaan liyi. Daya ko bachaye varana main aapne aap ko kabhi maff nahi kar pavugi.

 **kya daya bach payega. Shreya ne tho daya ko mar hi diya. Daya ko takalif main dhekha kar kya  
shreya ko realised hoga ki wo daya se pyaar karthi hai. Kya jab shreya ko realised hoga tab tak  
bahut deer ho gayi hothi hai kya daya shreya se dur chala jayega ye sabh janne keliye wait kijaye. next update ki.**

 **review jarur dena I m wait for your sweet aur valuble review**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	8. Chapter 8

**5**

 **in outside the ward.**

 **nurse daya ke ward jatha 20 mintues he came.**

abhijit: doctor daya .

doctor: dhekhye aapi duva bhagawan ne sunni wo ab khatre se bahar hai. Doctor left

jyoti: maataji ki kurpa.

tarika: maa main shreya ka baatha kar athi hu.

tarika go and tell shreya. Heraing about daya shreya become happy.

 **after 2 hr.**

doctor came from daya wards.

abhijit: doctor kya hum daya se mil sakhathe hai.

doctor: ha par jada baathe mat karna.

jyoti: ji doctor.

all left. Accept one that is shreya.

 **in wards.**

all move towards daya.

daya see all of them.

jyoti: daya tumne tho aaj meri jaan hi nikal diyi thi kitni bhaar kaha hai ki aapna khayaak rakho  
par nahi tume tho meri baath nahi suni.

daya:mmmmmmmmaaaaaa

abhijit: maa ek tume kuch yaad hai tumpe kis ne goli mayi hai.

daya: nahi sayad jadiyo main se kisi ne mari hogi.

dadimaa: daya kaisa hai tuje pata hai tumare goli lagajane ki baath sunkar shreya tut si gayi hai.

tarika: ha daya humara nahi tho shreya ka kyahaal rakho.

abhijit: par shreya kaha hai.

tarika: bahar hogi main dhekhathi hu.

 **tarika came.**

shreya is still siting on bech.

tarika: shreya andhar avo daya se mil lo.

shreya: bahbhi main unnse vaise nahi dhekh pavugi.

tarika: chalo daya tumse milna chahatha hai.

and than shreya left to meet daya.

shreya enter in the ward..

daya see shreya.

dadimaa: avo shreya bahu ab tum bi datna isse ye humari baath nahi man tha .

pradhyuman: daya tum kise milne gaye the.

daya: papa wo jo main delhi gaya tha ek case ke silsile main tabhi mere haatho ek admi ka  
encounter huva tha hum logo ko laga tha ki wo adami ashali boss hoga par baath kuch aur hai  
aur wo case fir se open kiyi hai.

jyoti: daya aaj se koi case vese nahi bas aram karo

abhijit: daya tum aram karo hum pata lagate hai tupe kis ne goli chalayi hai.

purvi: bhai shreya bhabhi aapke saath hai hum logo chalthe hai.

jyoti: ha kal subh ayege. Shreya khayaal rakho aur isse bed se uttne mat do.

purvi: aur bhabhi agar aapki baath nahi manthe hai na tho datye bhai ko.

daya: hoga tumara.

purvi: ha maa dadi maa chale.

tarika: abhijit main ghar ja rahi hu.

abhijit: ha tum javo main burau jatha ek kaam karo jaha par daya pe goli chalaye hai  
vaha pe kal jakar dhekho kya pata chalatha hai kuch yaisi chij jo hume hamlawaro tak pouch  
sakhe..

rajat: ji sir.

abhijit: daya tum aram karo shreya dhyaan rakho.

pradhyuman: abhijit muje lagatha hai humese kisi ka yaha pe raha na chahiye. Daya par fir se  
hamala ho sakhatha hai.

abhijit: nahi papa wo logo hamala nahi karege.

daya: ha aur ab karge tho mere chagul se nahi bach pavoge.

jyoti: shreya hum chalthe hai.

all left accept shreya. Shreya daya ke saath rukhathi hai.

shreya feel guilty. She want to tell every thing but she did not tell.

the tear is coming from her eyes.

daya notices it.

daya: shreya main teek hu aur ye asu kyu baha rahi ho maine kaha na main teek hu.

shreya: aap ko goli lagi hai aur wo maine cha ….. Shreya stops.

shreya(himself): shreya kya kar rahi hai daya ko iss time kuch mat baathna.

Daya:shreya kya wo are main teek hu.

In ward some one enter in the ward

Shreya see that person

Shreya:aap kon hai.

Daya:are raj avo lekar ayevo jo maine kaha tha.

Raj:ha sir main wo file laya hu ye rahi file. And handover the file to daya. Daya take it.

Raj:iss main sab detail hai.

Daya:thax u raj.

Raj:sir aap read kijaye aur ha aapna khayaal rakhaye main chaltha hu. Raj go

Shreya:kya hai ye aap ko aram karna chahiye aur ye file nahi aap aram karege koi kaam nahi.

Daya:are main teek hu

Shreya:pata hai muje kitne teek hai.

Daya:are meri baath tho sunno but shreya take the file from daya's kept it on table.

shreya: aram kijaye jab teek ho jayege tab case ki details dhekhaye.

daya : tum nahi manogi na.

shreya: nahi. Aap ko nahi lagatha dosth ko baath manni chahiye.

daya: ok teek hai.

daya lied on bed.

shreya is also daya.

 **in pradhyuman house.**

dadimaa tarika purvi and jyoti reached house and rajat abhijit pradhyuman go to buraeu.

tarika: maaji dadiji baithe main pani lekar athi hu.

they settle down on couch.

tarika go to kitchen.

jyoti: muje vaha daya ke pass rukhna tha.

purvi: maa shreya bhabhi hai daya bhai ke saath . Wo khayaal rakhegi bhai ka. Aap chita mat  
kijaye.

jyoti: par agar unn logo ne fir se attack kiya tho. Shreya bahu akeli hai vaha pe aur daya bhi  
injured hai.

dadimaa: bahu abhijit ne kaha na ki wo logo firse hamala nahi karege. Aur kiya bhi tho daya  
dhekhe ga. Muje pura vishwas hai daya par.

jyoti: par maaji.

tarika came their.

tarika: maa ji aap chita mat kijaye.

purvi: bhabhi main adi ko milkar athi hu.

tarika: ha javo. Purvi left.

 **in hospital**

at the night abhijit came in the hospital.

 **in daya's wards.**

abhijit enter.

abhijit: daya ab kaise ho bhai.

daya: teek hu.

abhijit: daya maine meri sab informer ko kaam pe lagaya hai. Bahut hi jaldi pata chalega. Tumpe  
hamala karne wala kon hai.

daya: bhai muje discharged kab milega. Muje bahut kaam hai.

abhijit: are 3 din bhand.

daya: tum baath karo na doctor se. bhai wo delhi wali case pe kaam karna hai aur agar maine  
yaise hi bed par pada raha tho case ko lead kon karga. Aur main kaam bhi nahi kar patha wo  
shreya karne nahi dethi kisi se baath tak nahi karne dethi.

abhijit: daya shreya teek kar rahi hai. Vaise wo hai kaha pe.

daya: washroom gayi hai. Bhai kuch karye. Wo case mere liye bahut hi imporatant hai samja  
karo na.

abhijit: daya par tume aram karna chahiye.

daya: bhai aram bhand main kar sakhatha hu.

abhijit: par daya maa nahi manegi. Aur shreya bi

daya: bhai aap chita mat main donno ko samja duga. Aap bas jaldi se muje discharged  
karne ki baath kijaye.

abhijit: ok dhekhtha hu doctor se baath karke.

meanstime shreya came.

shreya: bhai aap kab aye.

abhijit: abhi aya main doctor se milkar atha hu.

 **abhijit left.**

abhijit meet doctor and ask about daya health and about dischagred of daya. Than left.

 **in daya wards.**

abhijit enter.

daya: puch liya doctor se kya kaha.

shreya: kya puchna tha doctor se.

abhijit: daya doctor ka kahana hai ki tumari recovery achi ho rahi hai par tume aur 2 din rahana  
padega yaha.

daya: kya aur 2 din.

shreya: kya sirf 2 din nahi main doctor se baath kar thi hu. Aap ko tho 5 din yaha raha na hai.

daya: kya main nahi

abhijit: daya sirf 2 dinno ki baath hai.

daya: teek hai. Par main yaha rah kar kaam tho kar hi sakhatha hu na.

abhijit: ha sirf instruction de sakhathe ho.

daya: teek hai yahi teek.

shreya: nahi aap kuch kaam nahi karge samje sirf rest karge koi kaam vaam nahi.

daya: nahi shreya wo case bahut hi imporatant hai mere liye.

shreya: par sayat se kuch important nahi hai. Samje aap.

daya: par main wo meri baath tho sunno.

shreya: muje kuch nahi sunna.

abhijit: tum donno baathe karo main nikal tha hu. Subh avuga.

abhijit left.

 **in pradhyuman house.**

abhijit reached home.

all gether on dying table.

jyoti: abhijit kuch pata chala kisi ne daya par hamala kiya hai.

abhijit: nahi maa par hum log khoshish kar rahe hai.

pradhyuman: jyoti ji humare bahut sare dushman hai.

jyoti: iss liye muje aap logo ki job se problem hai pata nahi kab kya sunne ko aye. Jab aap logo  
ghar se nikhale the hai tho mera man gabaratha hai ki kab kya sunne ko aye kuch pata nahi.

dadimaa: ha badi bahu par tume tho kush hona chahiye tumare donno bete desh ki seva kar  
rahe hai.

jyoti: ha maaji

tarika: meri shreya se baath huyi hai daya ab teek hai.

dadimaa: acha hai aur acha huva shreya ko humne daya ke pass rokha unn donno ko thoda time  
milega ek dusre ke saath kuch time spend karne ko.

purvi: kya baath hai dadi maa aap tho aapne chothe pothe ke liye achi romantic baathe soch  
raye ho.

tarika: ha purvi. Aur kyu nahi sochegi akhir unnka wo ladla potha jo hai.

dadimaa: bas karo tum donno.

and than all did the dinner.

 **in hospital.**

nurse came and gave the daya dawai and left.

shreya: aap so jaye.

daya: teek hai. Par main yaha rah kar kaam tho kar hi sakhatha hu na.

shreya:daya so jatha hai subh dhekhage kya karna hai. Aur shreya aapna sar bed par rakha kar sothi hai.

 **in the morning.**

shreya wake up. After some time doctor came for doing the checkup daya.

doctor did the check up.

doctor: sabh teek hai aur achi baath ye hai ki aapki recovery bahut achi se ho rahi hai.

daya: doctor ye tho teek hai par kya muje jaldi discharged mil sakhatha hai.

doctor: huuu ok teek hai main aap ko aaj shaam tak discharged deduga.

daya: thanx u doctor.

shreya: doctor sahab par abhi bhi ye weak hai aur itani jaldi discharged dena teek hoga.

doctor: mrs shreya inne sirf aapni dawai time par leni hai aur wo ye ghar pe bhi le sakhathe hai  
aur aap hai hi unn ke pass unnka khayaal rakhane ke liye.

shreya: par doctor fir bi.

doctor: chita mat chijaye koi bi problem ho aap muje call karye.

daya: shreya doctor sahab teek kah rahe hai.

shreya: ok teek hai.

doctor: main nurse ko kah kar discharged paper ready karne ko kahatha hu.

daya: ji teek hai.

doctor and nurse left.

shreya: ho gaya aapke maan ka

daya: maine kya kiya hai

meastime jyoti purvi and tarika came.

jyoti: kis bhaare main baathe ho rahi hai.

shreya: maa ji aap logo.

jyoti: daya ab kaisa hai. Shreya tume issne tag tho nahi kiya na.

shreya: maa ji inn aaj discharges de rahe hai shaam tak mil jayega.

jyoti: kya par

shreya: maaji maine kaha tha doctor se par inne yaha nahi rahana . Inke kahane par bhai ne  
kal doctor se baath kiyi thi aur aaj doctor ne kaha wo dischagred kar rahe hai.

jyoti: daya tum har time aapni manmani karthe ho. Kisi ki sunthe hi nahi.

daya: main ab teek hu aur muje hospital aur dawai ke naam se chid hai pata hai na aapko.

tarika: maaji daya ab teek hai kyuki raath bhaar shreya thi na usske pass.

purvi: ha bhabhi agar itani sudar koi saath ho tho kon teek nahi hoga.

jyoti: shreya bahu tum ghar javo main rukhathi hu daya ke pass shaam ko ana.

shreya: teek hai. Maaji.

jyoti: tarika bahu tum fl javogi na jathe time purvi ko usske ghar drop karna.

tarika: ji maaji.

shreya pick up the file from table.

daya: wo kaha lekar ja rahi ho. Usse yaha rakho muje pad ni hai.

shreya: ji nahi agar ye yaha rakhi tho aap uss main gus jayega aur rest kar na bul jayege. Main  
ye lekar ghar ja rahi hu jab ghar ayege tho padna teek hai.

jyoti: shreya bahu teek kah rahi hai.

daya: par main karuga kya yaha pe.

shreya: rest karege.

after some time shreya tarika and purvi left.

tarika drop purvi in her house. And tarika go to fl. Shreya go the pradhyuman house.

she reached in pradhyuman house.

the servent open the door.

dadimaa sited in living room.

dadimaa: chothi bahu tum agayi daya kaisa hai.

shreya: wo teek hai shaam ko ghar ajayege.

dadimaa: kya muje pata tha daya jada time hospital main nahi rahnewala.

shreya: ha dadimaa unnka bas chaletho wo kaal raath hi athe.

dadimaa: daya ko hospital aur dawai pasad nahi hai.

shreya: dadi maa main aapne kamare main javu. Wo fresh hona hai.

dadimaa: ha kyu nahi aur aram bi karo.

shreya nodded and left.

after taking the bath she did her breakfast and take rest.

and than dopahar ko wo aur dadimaa luchn karthe hai shreya adi ko bi khana khinatha thi hai  
aur adi ko sulathi hai. Aur aapne room main jathi hai .

 **in dareya room.**

shreya took that file. And after saw phothos and all detail she collpase (felt)on floor.

shreya( himself): nahi ye nahi ho sakhatha ye mera niraj nahi naraj yaisa nahi hai.

shreya :Naraj ek crenimal hai uss ne bahut sare logo ki jingadi kharab kiyi hai.

shreya: nahi muje mere naraj par pura barosh hai.

 **kya naraji ki sachai jankar shreya ka reaction kya hoga. Aur jab daya ko pata chalega ki jisi wo  
pyaar kartha hai wo kisi aur se pyaar karthi thi kya ye sabh jankar daya shreya ko maaf karga.  
Kya shreya ka aur daya ka yahi tak saath tha. Kya shreya naraj ki sachai jankar sabh bulkar daya  
ke saath ek kushlay jingdi jiyegi ya aur kuch hoga dareya ke life mai. ye sabh aap logo pata chal  
jayega par agali update main tab tak wait kijaye .  
aur ha review dena mat bulna .**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	9. Chapter 9

shreya (1 mand): par inn sabuto kya kya shreya wo niraj desh drohi hai itane bade bade gunno  
main usska haath hai. Acha kiya daya ne usska encounter kiya najane aur itni jindagi chinatha  
wo .

shreya: nahi hai wo desh drohi.

shreya 1 mand: shreya ek baath baathvo agar wo desh drohi nahi hai tho daya ne usse mara kyu.

shreya: muje pata nahi. Naraj kisi ko chot nahi pucha sakhatha hai.

shreya 1 man: shreya sab sabut turame samane hai tum inn sabut ko tukara nahi sakhathi ho.  
Ye wo sabut hai jo daya aur usske team ne collect kiye hai. Shreya naraj ne tumara vishawa  
thoda hai. Shreya tumne ek desh drohi se pyaar kiya aur uss ke khoon ka badal lene keliye  
daya se shaadi kiyi aur daya par hamale bi tumne hi kiye. shreya tum ye kya kar rahi ho  
tum uss naraj ka saath de rahi ho uss deshdrohi ka jo aapne hi desh ke logo ke jingdi ke saath  
khel raha hai.

shreya: ye maine kya kiya ek desh drohi ke saath pyaar kiya . Aur uss ke liye daya par hamale  
kiye . Shreya cryied.

shreya 1 mind: shreya ab rone se kya fayada hai tume pahale sochna chahiye tha ek bhaar daya se baath karni chahiye thi par tumne nahi kiyi ab kya karogi.

shreya: mujse galthi huyi hai. Par ab nahi main main daya ko baath dugi sab baath dugi.

shreya 1 mind: shreya pagal mat bano daya ko kuch mat baathana agar daya ko pata chalega  
tho wo tumne iss ghar maine se aur aapne life se nikhal dega.

shreya: muje manjur hai agar daya ye bi kiya tho teek hai maine galathi kiyi hai aur usski saza  
muje milni hi chahiye.

shreya 1 mind: teek hai kaho daya se par muje ek baath baathavo agar daya ne tume aapne  
life se nikala tho kya tum ji pavogi usske bina. Shreya tumare man main daya ke liye pyaar  
hai. Main sahi huva na tum daya se pyaar karthi ho . Tum uss naraj ko kab ki bul gayi ho. shreya  
agar tum daya se pyaar nahi karthi tho hospital main bhagawan ji ke samane haath kyu jod  
rahi thi.

shreya: ha karthi hu main pyaar daya se. aur nahi rah sakhathi unnke bina.

shreya 1 mind: tho daya ko kuch mat kaho jaisa chal raha hai vaisa hi chalne do. Sabh bul javo  
aur nayi suraawant karo daya ke saath.

shreya: par kaisa itana bada bhoj lekar main kaise jivugi.

shreya 1 mind: shreya tume ye karna hi padega. Agar tumne baathya tho samjo tum daya ko  
hamesh ke liye khodugi.

shreya: nahi agar daya mere saath nahi hai tho main mar javugi. Teek hai main kisi ko nahi  
baatha vugi ki maine hi daya par hamale kiye the. She cryed.

shreya continuelly crying.

at the 5.00 pm dadimaa knock the door.

shreya rubbed the tears. And open the doors.

dadimaa: choti bahu hospital nahi jana badi bahu ka call aya tha abhijit nahi a payega tho tumne  
hospital jana padega.

shreya: ha main jathi hu.

dadimaa: kya baath hai tum ro rahi thi.

shreya: nahi tho wo ankh main kuch chala gaya tha.

dadimaa: teek hai .

dadimaa left.

shreya ready hokar hospital jathi hai.

 **in hospital**

nurse sari formalities complete kar thi hai. Aur daya ko discharged miltha hai.

shreya jyoti and daya ghar athe hai.

 **in pradhyuman house.**

jyoti: tum yahi rukho main aarthi ki tal le kar athi hu.

jyoti go and bring the aarthi ki tal. And aplied the tika to daya's forhead.

aur usske bhand daya ghar main enter kartha hai.

dadimaa: daya bete kaise ho.

daya: main teek hu.

jyoti: daya aapne kamare main jakar aram karo.

daya left. And shreya sabh saman lekar daya ke piche jathi hai.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya chup se rahathi hai daya notice it .

daya: shreya kya baatha hai tum chup si hai main tume kab se dhekha raha hu.

shreya: wo main aap aram kijaye. Main aapke liye sup lekar athi hu.

daya: teek hai.

 **shreya left.**

daya fresh hotha hai.

shreya sup lekar athi hai.

daya wo pitha hai.

daya: shreya meri wo file jo tum hospital main se likar ayi ho.

shreya: ha ek minutes main athi hu. Shreya handover the file to daya.

daya take it and read it carefully. Shreya left from their.

after some time daya dail some one number.

daya on call: muje kuch nahi sunna tum bas sari information collected karo wo delhi main kiss  
naam se raha tha tha koi bi naam muje usske bhare main sabh kuch pata chalana chahiye. Aur agar tumse nahi hotha tho mujse kaho main kuch karuga muje uss adami ke gang ke bhaare main information chahiye.

daya disconeected the call. Shreya heared it.

daya saw shreya.

daya: wo ussi case ke vaise paresh hu. Maine delhi main ek adamin ka encounter kiya tha. wo  
adami badi badi galat kaamo main shamil tha aur bahut sari ladki ko aapne pyaar ke chakar main  
fasakar unne se galath kaam karvatha hai. Maine unse tho mar par usske gang ke logo ko nahi pakad paya.

suddly shreya hug daya. Daya is on shock shreya sudden reaction.

shreya tieddly hug daya.

daya: shreya shreya baath kya hai ye sabh.

shreya separate from hug and rubbed the tears.

daya: kya baath hai tum ro kyu rahi ho.

shreya: kuch nahi bas yaise hi.

daya: sach main koi baath nahi hai na.

shreya: nahi aap aapna kaam kijaye main athi hu.

daya: are sunno tho but shreya left.

daya: isse kya huva achanak muje hug kiya.

after that some hrs. abhijit and pradhyuman came in house and meet daya.

after some time they did the dinner.

and all go to the respective room.

 **in dareya room.**

daya on bed.

daya: ye shreya itani badali badali si laga rahi hai kya baath hai. Puch tha hu.

shreya came and sit near daya.

shreya: aap soye nahi abhi tak.

daya: wo tumara hi wait kar raha tha. Wo baath kya hai.

shreya: kya baath hai matalb.

daya: wo tumne muje hu

shreya: kya aap bi bolye na aur agar bolna nahi hai na tho sojaye jaldi sona aapke liye teek hai.

daya: wo shreya main shreya aaj tume couch pe sona padega sorry. Main sotha par

shreya: main kyu couch par sovu.

daya: matlab main kaise wo couch pe.

shreya: main yahi par sovygi bed kuch problem hai.

daya: teek hai.

shreya: ab sojaye . And after that they both sleep.

 **then 5 days is over.**

 **after 5 days.**

 **at night at pradhyuman house.**

all did their dinner.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya is sited near mirrior.

daya is cerefully watching shreya. Shreya saw that.

shreya: kya dhekha raye ho.

daya: tume tum kitni sudar dhekhthi ho.

shreya: sach main ya maskh laga rahe ho.

daya came near her.

daya remove the hair from back and gave him the kiss. Shreya colse her eyes.

than shreya ko aapne samane khadi kar thi hai.

shreya see daya.

shreya: aap yaise muje kyu dhekha rahe ho.

daya: are main aapni wife ko dhekh raha hu. Tum saramathe huyi achi lag thi ho.

shreya: aap bhi na. daya go close to shreya and gave the kiss to her on her lips.

shreya also respond.

and after some time they both than realised what he did.

daya: sorry shreya wo galathise huva.

shreya: kya galathise huva.

daya: wo jo bi abhi huva bul gaya tha wo tumara varth tha na.

shreya: konsa varth. Aap kya baath kar rahe hai.

daya: wo tumne kaha tha shaadi ke pahali raat main.

shreya(himself): are main bul gayi. Par tab tho main daya ko aapne se dur rahane ke liye kaha  
tha. Maine daya ke saath teek nahi kiya. Par ab nahi main khud ko daya ko sapurnt karugi.

daya: shreya main bul gaya wo tum bed par sone lagi na tho muje laga ki tumara varth pura  
huva hai.

shreya: wo varth to pura huva hai. Aur main chahathi hu ki ab hamare bich koi bi duriya na aye  
main humare iss rishte ko age badana chahathi hu.

daya: matlab tum tayar ho. Rishte ko age badane keliye.

shreya nodded her head in hug daya.

daya shreya ko aapne arams par uththa hai aur bed par litha hai. Aur usse kiss kartha hai.

shreya close her eyes.

daya: shreya main tume humesh keliye mera bana chahatha hu. Wo ristha kayam karna chahatha hu jo honese hum ek hoge. Agar tum cha ho tho hi.

shreya: daya main bi yahi chahathi saath wo lamme jana chahathi hu.

daya than kiss her every part. Than he remove her neck. And kiss her upper parts.

than daya unbuttom his t-shirt. And unzipped his pain. Daya lied on shreya.

daya keep on kiss shreya.

daya phone ring. But daya is did not received it now.

daya: are ye phone bi na har time galath time pe atha hai.

shreya: lelo imporatant huva tho. Than daya take it. Shreya with out her cloth. She took the  
blacket . Daya pick up the call.

and they did their private things . And than sleep.

daya: ha bolo kya baath hai itane raat ko call kiya.

osp:other side person

osp:sir wo uss case ki ek baath pata chali hai.

daya: kya usske ke bhaare main pata chala.

osp: ha sir aur ha sir dehli se kuch officers a rahe hai. Uss case ki deatil leke. Sir aapko kal  
ho ana hoga. Aur sorry sir itani raat ko call kiya.

daya: nahi koi baath nahi hai. Main kal daya cut the call.

daya:iss case ne jina haram kiya hai.

shreya:kisi case ne daya.

daya: ab madam main aapko case ke bhaare main baathavu ya. Daya again kissed shreya.

he remove the blacket. Shreya close her completlly lied on shreya.

and place the kiss on her boby parts. Shreya enjoying his touch. Shreya unbuttem the daya shirt  
and place the kiss on her daya unzipped her paint. And took out his mankind. And  
put it on shreya underwear. And enjoiying the movement. It is to heard that shreya feel pain

shreya: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh daya is is too heard.

daya: shreya thoda time rukho . Kuch nahi hoga. And daya hold shreya hand.

than they did it. Dareya took blacket over their body. And sleep with each other baho main  
(as we see in the film or tv shows)

 **in the moring.**

the new moring for both of them.

shreya still lied on her head on daya arms.

daya wake up . Daya tried to took his hand but shreya uth jathi hai.

daya: sorry

shreya: aa subh ho gayi.

daya: ha madam .

shreya with out her cloth.

daya: shreya kaal raath ko jada pain huva

shreya: nahi par main kush hu main aur hum ab ek hai.

daya: ha. Daya wear her cloth.

shreya: main mere kapade pahathi hu.

daya: teek hai.

and than they get the bath and left to living room.

in living room. Dadi maa jyoti, pradhyuman, tarika abhijit and little adi is present.

shreya and daya came.

tarika see the shreya face. It is groving.

tarika: shreya kya baath hai tumare ye chahare par itna grown hai. Aur tum kush bi dhikhathi  
ho.

shreya see daya face.

shreya: bhabhi aapne nastha banaya.

tarika: ha.

shreya: sorry wo ankh hi nahi khuli.

tarika: teek hai shreya .

shreya take all ender all gave him ashirawad.

pradhyuman: chalo nastha karthe hai.

all nodded and left to dinner table.

they all are enjoying the beakfast.

than pradhyuman abhijit and tarika go to ho jatha hai.

shreya to jyoti: maa main adi ke saath khel thi hu.

jyoti: ha

dadimaa: badi bahu muje ramayan ka pat padke sunna hai.

jyoti: ha maa chalye.

dadimaa and jyoti go. Shreya with adi.

 **the whole day pass.**

all the man return in home.

shreya are in her room.

she is on call.

shreya: ha mumma ab daya teek hai aur wo kaam pe bi jane lage hai aap jab mumbai ayigi tab  
milna unnse main kah dugi ki aapne unne pucha hai. Ok ab rakho muje kaam hai mumma.

shreya disconnect the call.

daya enter in room.

shreya saw him.

shreya: aap a gaye. Aap fresh ho jaye main coffee lekar athi hu.

shreya move but daya hold shreya hands.

shreya: kya kar rahe hai jaye fresh hojaye.

daya: nahi mera man nahi hai.

shreya: kya man nahi hai matalb daya jayena.

daya: nahi shreya . Mera man hai ki main aapne wife ke saath romance karna chahatha hu.

shreya: kya daya ye kya baath huyi.

daya came close to shreya and forward to kiss but tarika enter in the room.

tarika: opppppp sorry.

they both see tarika and feel shy.

daya: shreya main fresh hone ja raha hu.

tarika: shreya kamse kam door tho lock karthi.

daya left to washroom.

shreya: bhabhi kya kaam tha

tarika: wo tume ye dena tha.

tarika handover the pack the shreya.

shreya: kya hai iss main.

tarika: khol ke dhekh.

shreya packet khol ke dhekhthi hai. And get shock.

shreya: bhabhi ye bahut acha hai.

tarika: pasad aya.

shreya: ha thanx u.

tarika: shreya niche avo. Are ha agar tum logo ka ramance hova hai tho.

shreya: bhabhi main athi hu.

shreya tarika ke saath niche jathi hai and after some time daya also came.

 **shreya ab daya se bahut pyaar karthi thi wo purana sabh bul gayi thi naraj aur shreya ka athi  
bahut piche chut gaya tha. Shreya ab har time daya ke bhaare main soche thi thi. Unnke  
usse jo movement daya ke saath bithaye hai wo yaad karthi hai. Sabh ache se chal raha tha.  
par shreya ko pata nahi tha ki usska ko past usska bicha kabhi nahi chodega. bale hi shreya  
uss past ko bul gayi hai. par kuch bi cupatha nahi chuptha akhir kar wo bahar hi a jatha hai.  
aur yaisa hi huva.**

 **aur ha agale update main bahut hagama hoge.**

 **pre recept: shreya ki sachi gharwalo ko pata chali thi hai. Aur shreya predhyuman mansoin se  
bahar. Daya khud usse bahar nikhaltha hai ya nahi.**

 **review dena mat bulna**

 **AAPKI**

 **AASH VIN**


	10. Chapter 10

**after 2 month**

 **shreya aapne jindgi main kush thi. Daya usse bahut pyaar kartha . Aur daya ke parivaar ke  
logo bi usse bahut pyaar karthe. Par uss past ka kya jo shreya piche chodke age badi thi.  
Shreya daya ko baatha chahathi thi par dar rahi thi agar daya ko pata chala tho wo daya ko khode  
ge. aur nahi baathti. par sacha kabhi chupthi nahi kabhi na kabhi pata chal hi jathi.**

 **in the moring.**

 **in dareya room.**

daya phone pe baath kar raha tha.

daya: kya sir aaj hi. Ok sir main head office atha hu. Ha sir aapna 2 din ki packing karke ajavuga.

daya cut the call. Shreya listen it. And came near daya.

shreya: kaha pe ja rahe ho aap.

daya: wo ek case ne jina haram kiya hai use case ke kuch information collect karne ke liye  
pune jana hai.

shreya: pune kon sa case hai.

daya: shreya meri packing karo.

shreya: ha

shreya did the packing.

shreya: aap kab tak avoge.

daya: bas 2 din bhad .

than daya took the beg and left with shreya in living room.

all present their.

both came in living room.

jyoti: daya ye beg tum kaha ja rahe vo.

daya: maa wo pune

abhijit: achanak

daya: ha uss case ke silsele main pune jana pad raha hai.

pradhyuman: aram se jana aur aapna khayaal rakho.

dadimaa: daya bete kab apas avoge.

daya: do din bhand dadimaa.

jyoti: daya aramse 2 mahine pahale hi goli lagi thi .

daya: maa aap bi na ok main chaltha hu.

 **daya left.**

than after all man and tarika left.

shreya are in alone in her bed room.

shreya: pata nahi subh se muje lizzyness jasa feel ho raha hai. Ye kya ho raha hai. Pata nahi sayad kuch galat khaya hoga .

tabhi shreya ka phone bajtha hai.

shreya saw the caller id. And did not take it. But call is coming again and again.

and lastlly she take it.

shreya: ha bolo tum muje kyu call kar rahi ho please mat karo. Priya tume samj nahi araha  
hai ki main tumse baath nahi karna chahathi hu.

priya: shreya tum ye kya kaha rahi ho. Pagal ho gayi ho kya.

shreya: nahi pahale main pagal ho gayi thi par ab hosh main ayi hu.

priya: ek minute pahale matalb kya hai tumara.

shreya: priya hum galath the daya acha hai daya ne niraj ka encounter kar ke acha kiya tume  
pata hai wo ek criminal aur desh drohi hai najane kitne logo ki jingdi barbat kiyi hai ussne.

priya: kya par tume kaise pata chala.

shreya: wo main galathi se daya ki file padi aur photho bi dhekha main main galath thi. aur muje aapne aap par gussa araha hai. maine itne bhaar daya par harm karne ke khoshi kiyi agar sach main daya ko kuch hojatha tho main kabhi bi aapne aap ko maff nahi kar pathi.

priya: tum ye kya kah rahi ho.

shreya: sach kaho tho ab main daya se pyaar karne lagi hu. Aur wo bi mujse . Main daya ke  
bina nahi ji sakhathi hu.

priya: shreya tum kaise daya se pyaar kar sakhathi ho tume pata hai daya ne kya kiya hai.

shreya: priya shant up.

priya: shreya tume pata hai agar daya aur usske gharwalo ko pata chalega ki daya ki jan lene  
wali unnke ghar main hai kya wo tume yaha rahane dege. Daya tume aapne jindgi se  
nikhal kar fek dega.

shreya: nahi daya yaisa nahi karge .

priya: shreya sacho . Main kal fir call karugi.

priya disconnected the call.

shreya: nahi daya mujse bahut pyaar karthe hai. Wo kyu muje aapne se dur karge.

shreya feel omiting and she ran towards washroom.

after coming from washroom.

shreya: ye omiting . Kya sach main main . Ek kaam kar thi hu doctor ke pass jathi hu.

than shreya took the permission from jyoti and go tho hospital.

she did all the test. And doctor tell him the report kal lekar javo.

shreya came home. In night all did the go sleep.

 **in the moring.**

shreya are in her room. With her thought.

her phone ring.

shreya ye hospital ka number.

shreya pick up the call.

shreya: hello mrs. Shreya pradhyuman speaking.

shreya: kya sach main

shreya: aur meri report.

shreya: ok teek hai. Thanx u doctor.

shreya disconnected the call.

shreya: wooo ye baath sunkar daya kitne kush hone.

tabhi shreya ka phone bajtha hai.

shreya pick up it.

shreya: hello priya maine kaha na main kuch nahi karugi.

priya: shreya meri baath par socho

shreya: maine tay kiya hai ki main daya ko sabh baathvuga.

priya: shreya pagal mat bano.

shreya: muje pata hai daya ko kaise baathna hai tum chita mat karo aur ha muje firse call mat  
karo.

shreya cut the call.

priya: shreya ko sabh pata chala ab main kasie daya se badala lu ye shreya tho mera kaam  
nahi karegi aur daya ko sabh baathne wali tum ye acha nahi kar rahi ho mujse  
gadari. tum daya ko baathne wali hona usse pahale hi main kya karthi hai wo tum dhekho  
nahi tume uss ghar se nikhavaya nahi tho mera naam priya nahi.

priya dial one numbers.

 **in pradhyuman house.**

the landline phone ring.

jyoti pick up the phone.

jyoti: hello pradhyuman mansion.

person: ji madam main aapa subhchitk bol raha hu.

jyoti: ji kon aapna naam baathvo.

person: madam ji naam main kya rakha hai. Mian jo baathne wala hu wo aapke kaam ki chej hai  
aapka chotha beta daya par kise hamale kiyi aur usse kon marnewala hai wo muje pata hai  
agar aapko janna hai tho mujse akar milye. ….. Iss address. disconeccted.

jyoti: hello hello.

jyoti: kya karu uss milne javu. Ha jathi hu pata bhi chalega ki kon karva raha hai daya par hamale.

than jyoti left.

 **In the dareya**

Shreya(himself):wo ye janakar daya kitne kush hogi ab wait nahi ho raha hai. Par kya daya  
muje maaf karege. Kuch bi ho main daya ko sabh baathvo gi muje mere pyaar par barosha hai.  
Aur ab main hamare rishte ko accepted kiya main daya se aur daya mujse sacha pyaar kar the main daya ko gussa ayega aur ana sabavik hai koi bi insan ye nahi bardash nahi kar sakhathi ki uss ki wife pahale kisi se pyaar kar thi par wo pyaar nahi wo ek dhokh tha. Main daya ko sabh baathugi aur aane man par se ye boj uttar dugi. Chaye uss ke liye daya muje jo saza dene wo muje majur hai. Than she dail number.

The person reacived the call.

Man:ha bolye madam kya hukum hai iss na chij ke liye

Shreya:kya daya aap bi na aap kab tak puch rahe ho main aap ka wait kar rahi hu muje aap ko  
kuch baathna hai.

Daya:shaam tak puch javuga. Shreya aaj kahi bahar chale dinner ke liye.

Shreya:wo bhad main sochege pahale aap ghar aye muje aap ko kuch baathna hai.

Daya:muje pata hai tum kya baathna chahathi ho madam muje miss kar rahi hai na.

Shreya:aap ajaye ok main phone rakhathi hu.

Shreya disconnect the call.

shreya did not wait she again and again saw the watch.

And after 4 hrs daya came

Daya:kya kahna chahathi ho

Shreya:aap fresh ho jaye.

Daya:par ok main abhi atha hu. and left to washroom.

Shreya(himself):pahale meri kushi ki baat baath hu shreya pahale niraj ki baat yahi pahale baatha ti hu.

Daya came from washroom

Shreya see daya and hug him.

Daya:shreya baat kya hai koi problem hai agar hai tho baathvo hum pati patni bhad main pahale  
dosh maine tume baathya tha shaadi ke pahale raat ko hi baathya tha.

Shreya:hmmhmm

Daya:tho baath vo.

Shreya:daya wo main but she stop they hear a loud sound coming from living room.

Jyoti:shreya shreya.

Shreya:mummy ji

Daya:maa aur itnejorse chila rahi hai. kya huva hai.

Shreya:chal ke dhekh the hai.

And both left and hear jyoti sound all came to living room.

Shreya:mummy ji

Jyoti stop shreya with her hand and show the viedo. Shreya see it and get shock

After watching the viedo.

Jyoti:shreya ye sach hai.

Shreya did not answer.

Jyoti(loud voice):shreya muje javab chahiye ye sach hai ya nahi.

Shreya tell yes in head. Jyoti slapped on shreya.

Daya:maa kya kar rahi ho.

Jyoti:aaj tum chup baithoge aur shreya bolegi.

Abhijit:maa kya baath hai agar shreya se koi galati huyi hai tho samjaye wo bi chotti hai .

Pradhyuman:ha jyoti ji abhijit teek kah raha hai.

Dadi ji:badi bahu yaisa bahu par haath utta tume shobha nahi detha. Maine kabhi bi tumpe haath chodo kabhi bi tum par uchi awaj main baat nahi kiyi.

Jyoti:ha maa ji par agar baat aapne bete ki jaan par aye tho har maa ko yaise karna chahiye.

Tarika:maa ji aap ye kya kah rahi hai bete ki jaan aur shreya ka kya samban hai.

Jyoti: ha hai samban shreya hi daya ke jaan ki dushman ho gayi hai.

Daya:maa aap ye but jyoti cut him

Jyoti:maine kaha na daya tum nahi bologe shreya tum baathavogi ki main baathvu.

Pradhyuman:jyoti pagal ho gayi ho lagatha hai tume koi galath fami huyi hai. Shreya yaisa kyu  
karegi.

Tear is coming from shreya eyes.

Jyoti:agar shreya nahi baatha na chahathi nahi tho main baatha ti hu.

Daya:maa aap

Jyoti:daya chup aur sunno. Hum sabh ko lagatha ki daya par hamle kar ne wala koi hoga daya ka  
dushman par wo dushman shreya thi humare ghar pe rah kar kitni badi sazish kar rahi thi aur  
hume pata bi nahi daya par 2 bhar jan lenewale attact kiye aur sabh shreya ne.

Daya:maa aap ye kya kah rahi hai aap ko pata hai na humara job hi yaise hai ki hamare kitne  
dushman aap kaise shreya par izaam laga sakhathi hai.

Jyoti:daya main shreya par izaam nahi balki uss ki sachai baath rahi hu ye dhekho ye dhekh kar  
tume mere baatho ka vishawas ho jaye ga.

Jyoti hand over the cell phone to tarika connect the phone to laptop.

 **The viedo start**

 **In the viedo**

Shreya:maine do bhar daya ko mar ne ki koshish kiyi par har baar fail hogyi. Pahali bhaar  
pahadi se daka dena chahati par nahi de payi aur mera pair fisl gaya aur main gir gayi. Aur dusri  
bhaar gadi ka break fail kiya par wo maine nahi kiya main karna chahathi thi par nahi kar payi aur mere badkushi se gadi ka break pahale hi fail hoga tha aur daya wo gadi lekar bi gaye par wo gadi se khud bach gaye.

person:ha tum ne to daya se shaadi usse badala lene ke liye kiyi hai tere niraj ko jisne niraj ko  
itni baiharoni se mara.

Shreya:ha main jabi daya ko dhekh thi hu tho muje niraj ka chehara yaad atha hai meri  
takalif yaad athi hai daya ne mera sabh kuch china hai mera pyaar aur ab main daya ki jindgi  
chunugi.

person:shreya iss bhaar koi galati nahi.

Shreya: nahi hogi koi bi galati iss bhaar main khud daya par goli chalugi aur mera badala pura  
hoga

person:ye lelo (hand over the gun) to shreya. Shreya left the viedo over.

Daya colapse on floor. Shreya move towards daya but jyoti stop daya ke paas  
jatha hai.

Jyoti:shreya rukho daya se dur raho.

Tarika:shreya humne tume itna pyaar diya aur tum daya ki jaan ki dushman nikali.

Shreya:bhabhi main cut by tarika.

Tarika:mat kaho muje bhabhi.

Dadi ji:ye bhagawan ab ye sabh sune ke liye muje jinda rakhatha.

Pradhyuman:maa

Jyoti:shreya tume iss mangalstra ka apaman kiya aapne hi haatho se aapne maag ka sindur  
mithana chahathi thi. Ye acha huva har bhaar daya ke saath bhagwan the aur usse bachya varna  
tumne tho koi kasar nahi chodi thi.

Abhijit:shreya tum ne hum sabh ka vishwas toda diya daya ke pyaar ko bi gali diyi hai  
kya kuch nahi kiya tumare liye har kushi di tum par tum ne kya diya usse dhokha.

Shreya:bhai maine daya ko dhoka nahi diya hai balki main unne.

Jyoti:bas shreya tumara drama khatam yaha india main patniya aapne pati ke liye aapni jaan  
dav pa laga thi hai par tum tho aapne pati ke jaan ke puche padi. Savitri ne aapne pati shatywan  
ke liye yamraj se aapne pati ka jivadan maga tha .aur tum aapne hi pati ko mar na chahathi thi.

Tarika:shreya tum aapne badale main itni andhi huyi ki samj nahi aya ki kya kar rahi wo agar  
daya se itna hi problem tha tho kyu kiyi shaadi.

Jyoti:meri hi mathi basth ho gayi ki main tume aapne bete ke liye pasad kiya. Tume wo  
jagah diyi ab maine tay kiya hai tum mere ghar main nahi rahogi aur nahi mere bete ke jindgi  
main and jyoti hold shreya hand and dragged her towards door.

Shreya:maa ji meri baath tho sunye daya please aap kuch bolye daya daya

Jyoti: mere bete ka naam bi mat lo .

Tarika:shreya nikhalo raha se

Dadi ji:badi bahu iss wakt wo kaha jayege raat ho gayi.

Jyoti:rahe kahi bi par mere ghar main nahi nikhalo shreya

Shreya:daya daya

Jyoti:aur shreya tumara iss ghar se koi vastha nahi hai tum iss ghar ki bahu nahi ho.

Daya:maa ek minutes daya came near shreya

Daya:shreya agar tum ne ek bhaar kaha hotha ki tume meri jaan chahiye main kushi tume  
detha. Shreya kyu tumne mera vishwas choda mere pyaar ko gali diyi hai aaj ek bhaar  
firse daya tutt kar bikar gaya. Mere jindgi main sacha pyaar hi nahi hai jab purbi muje chod kar  
gayi thi tho laga main ye jindgi jikar kya karuga par bhad main mere parivaar ke bhare main  
soch kar fir se jine laga tha aur fir ek Ek bhaar pyaar huva tumse tume aapna sabh kuch mane  
laga tha par uss pyaar ne bi dhoka diya main bulvgaya tha ki daya ke life main pyaar hi nahi hai

Shreya:daya.

Jyoti:ab daya ko bi tumse koi rishta nahi rakhana nikhalo yaha se and jyoti shreya ko door ke bahar kar ti aur door bhand kar thi.

Shreya:maaji daya papa ji please darawaja kholye.

Daya left to his room

Than also left from their.

And all go to their room. All are in shock

 **ye kya daya ko pata chala aur shreya daya ki life se bahar par ab kabhi bhi daya aur shreya ek  
nahi hoge. Kya shreya ka past dareya ki life badal degi. Kya daya shreya ko maaf karga.**

 **review dena mat bulna**

 **AAPKI  
ASH VIN**


	11. Chapter 11

Shreya reached rajiv house.

Ragini open the door.

Ragini:shreya tum itni raat ko aur akeli ayi hai.

Shreya hug her mumma ragini get confused shreya started crying lound hearing sound rajiv  
came.

Ragini:shreya baat kya hai tum kaisa kyu ro rahi hai.

Rajiv:shreya and than she saw her father hug father

Ragini notice shreya face.

Ragini:shreya ye nishan kaise kya daya ne tum par haath uttaya. aur daya ye yaisa kiya tab baki gharwale kaha the.

Shreya:mumma wo

Ragini:bolo shreya.

Shreya:mumma papa aap tho muje galat nahi tahrayege na.

Rajiv:shreya saf saf bolo. And than shreya narrated all To them.

Shreya:papa main man thi hu maine galat insan se pyaar kar baithi par muje jab pata chala niraj  
ek khooni,desh drohi hai main usse nafart karne lagi muje khud par gussa ane laga aur tab main  
daya ko pure man se accept kiya papa main daya se bahut pyaar kar thi hu nahi jisakhath daya  
ke bina papa. Papa aap ko muj par vishwas hai na.

Rajiv:ha beta par tumne daya se baat kyu nahi kiyi.

Shreya:papa main daya ko baath chahati ti par usske pahale hi sabh ko pata chala.

Ragini: shreya tumne hume kyu nahi baataya

Shreya:papa mumma dar gayi thi main mere life main ek ek hase ho rahe the kuch samj nahi a  
raha tha

Rajiv: tum javo rest karo subh baat karege

Shreya:papa daya unno ne muje aapne jindagi se jane ko kaha hai.

Rajiv:shreya wo sare baathe tum mat socho aram karo.

Shreya ragini ke saath jathi hai.

in the dayas's room. He lock the door.

abhijit:daya darawada kholo muje tumse baath karni hai.

tarika came their.

tarika: abhijit usske kuch der akela chod do. Bhad main baath karthe hai daya se.

than abhijit and tarika left.

 **in daya's room.**

daya take the his marriage photho and cyried.

daya(himself): kyu kiya shreya tumne mera saath pyaar ko itni najadi se jana tha maine. Par  
tum muje dhokha de rahi thi. Tumne kabhi mujse pyaar hi nahi kiya. Ha main man tha hu tumse pahale meri life main koi aur thi par main sirf tumse pyaar kiya tha tum pe sabhse jada barosh kiya aur tumne ussi barosho ko thoda. maine tume kitni bhaar puch koi problem hai par tumne nahi baathya. agar ek bhaar baathyo tho main khud kuch kartha.

daya(himsef):muje iss baath ka dukh nahi hai ki tum kissi aur se pyaar karthi . Sabh ka past ho  
tha hai mera bi tha par maine tumne pahale baathya tha par tumne nahi baathya. Tume tho  
muj par barosh hi nahi ek baath samj nahi a rahi hai ye niraj hai kon aur mera aur usska  
ka samband hai maine kab usse mara. kuch samj main nahi araha hai. aur shreya ko lagatha hai  
main ussi mara par kab muje pata laga na hai. aur agar sach main mujse galathi huyi tho muje  
shreya se maffi magni hai. par shreya tume jo bi mere saath kiya wo main kabhi bul nahi mere pyaar ko kabhi samja hi nahi. itna bada sach mujse chupaya.

daya sit on floor and sleep holding the photo of marriage.

 **in rajiv house.**

shreya is continuse cryied .

ragini: bas beta hum log daya aur usske family se baath karege.

rajiv came.

ravij: nahi main ab meri beti ko uss ghar main jane nahi duga. Ha man tha hu shreya se galathi  
huyi hai par wo sharmida hai aapni galathi ki vajase. Unn logo ne shreya ki baath sunkar bi nahi  
liyi aur usse ghar se bahar nikal diya wo bi raat ko. Insanyat bi hothi hai aur uss par haath bi  
uthaya. aur ye sabh ghar ke bado ke samane aur wo logo dhekhthe hi rahe kuch nahi kaha.  
hume bulakar baathya jaruri nahi samja.

ragini: rajiv shreya ki shaadi huyi hai hum jo kuch karge wo aapni beti ke jidagi ko dhyaan main  
karna hai.

rajiva: ha pata hai muje par main ab uss daya ko nahi choduga ussne mere beti par haath uttaya  
hai.

ragin: rajiv josh main kaisa koi kaam mat karna jo bhand main puchna na pade.

shreya:mumma agar daya ne muje ghar main nahi liya tho wo mujse nafart karthe hai nahi ji  
sakhathi main daya ke bina mumma.

ragin: shreya kuch nahi hoga beta sojavo.

ragini slept the shreya.

 **in the moring.**

in daya's room.

abhijit again knock the door.

abhijit: daya door kholo

daya wake up with abhijit sound. And kept the photo on side table. And open the door.

abhijit: daya teek ho.

daya: hmmmhmmmmm

abhijit: daya tumse baath karni hai.

daya: bhai muje kisi se baath nahi karni aur shreya ke bhaare main tho nahi na hi kaal ke bhaare  
main. muje fresh hona hai and he left. Abhijit also left.

 **in the living room.**

jyoti: tarika abhijit kaha hai.

abhijit while coming from hall

jyoti: abhijit baath kiyi tumne daya se.

abhijit: nahi maa daya ne saaf saaf kaha ki usse shreya ke bhare main kuch baath nahi karni.

jyoti: naam mat lo uss manus ka mere beti ki jindagi nark bana hi hai ussne

pradhyuman: jyoti ji itna gussa aapke liye teek nahi hai.

tabhi door bell bajthi hai.

tarika: main dhekhthi hu.

tarika open the door.

person: ji namasthe madam hum logo delhi cid se aye hai

tarika: ji kahye

officers: hume mrs shreya pradhyman se milna hai. Kya aap unne bula sakhathi hai.

tarika:ji wo yaha nahi hai mera matalb aapne mayake gayi hai

officers:kya ok tho hume address bathaye hum vaha jakar milege.

tarika: ji jarur. Tarika gave them the address. And they go.

tarika close the door. And came.

abhijit: tarika kon the.

tarika: abhijit wo delhi se cid ke logo aye hai. Shreya ko puch rahethe.

abhijit:kya par kyu aapne puch nahi.

tarika: nahi.

abhijit: tarika aap bi na puchna chahiye tha.

jyoti: kyu puchna chahiye usski problem ho jane maine kaha na is ghar main usska naam fir  
se muje sunna nahi hai.

pradhyuman: jyoti ji ye mat bulye wo iss ghar ke bahu hai . Abhi bi daya ki patni hai.

jyoti: ha pata hai tarika bahu maa ji ki chay aur nastha unnke kamare main beje.

tarika: ji maa ji.

and rest of all doing the nastha.

 **in rajiv house.**

rajiv: ragini shreya abhi tak nahi uthi.

ragini: raat ko soyi kaha thi rajiv muje dar lagatha hai kahi hum aapne shreya ko khona de

rajiv: ragini shreya ko thada time dijaye . Main ne socha tha ki pradhyuman se jakar mil luga  
par lagatha hai hume wait karna chahiye donno din main mil lege.

ragini: teek hai. They saw shreya is coming from her room.

rajiv: shreya beta nastha karo.

shreya: papa man nahi hai

ragini: shreya kaal raat se kuch nahi khaya beta.

shreya: mumma mera man nahi hai.

ragini: teek hai ye milk tho piyo.

shreya(himself): shreya aapne liye na sahi uss nanisi jan ke liye kuch tho kholo.

shreya nodded.

meantime door bell ring.

rajiv open the door.

ravij: ji kon hai aaap log.

person: ji hum logo cid se aye hai dehli se. wo mrs shreya pradhyuman se kuch baath karni hai.

rajiva: ji ussaka papa hu wo andhar aye.

officers: thanx u sir. And they came in

officers: ji mrs shreya aapko hamare saath cid head office ana padega.

rajiv: kyu kya baath hai.

officers: wo ek case ki baare main kuch puch na hai.

ragini: nahi shreya kahi nahi jayege. Aapko jo kuch puch na hai wo yahi puchye.

officers: dhekhaye madam mrs shreya ko hamare saath ana hoga nahi tho hume inne arrest kar  
ke lina padega.

rajiv: aap yasie shreya ko arrest karege. Aap ko pata hai wo.

officers: dhekhaye hamare kaam main dakal baji mat dijaye varna hum aur bi kuch karna atha  
hum narmase baath isseliye kar rahe hai ki ye sr. inspector daya pradhyuman ki wife hai.

shreya: officers chale main athi hu aapke saath.

rajiv: shreya

shreya: papa aap chita mat kijaye maine yaisa kuch nahi kiya jo muje dar lage inne sirf puch tha  
kar hai tho karne dijaye.

and the shreya left with officers.

 **in pradhyuman house.**

all are in living room. Dadi ji and daya are not present.

jyoti: ye daya abhi tak nahi aya.

tarika: main jakar dhekhathi hu.

meanstime daya came.

he came. And going out.

jyoti: daya nastha nahi karna aur kaha ja raha hai.

daya: wo head office delhi se officers aye koi purani case ki bahut badi lead mili hai tho muje  
jana hai.

abhijit: daya main bhi atha hu tumare saath

daya: nahi koi jarur nahi hai main sabhal sakhatha hu khud ko thokar ake fir se uthna maine  
shikh liya hai main chaltha hu.

and daya left

jyoti: pata nahi ab kabi daya ki jindgi main kushi ayegi.

pradhyuman: jyoti ji aapne bahut jaldi ki hum baith kar shreya se baath kar sakhathe the.

jyoti: ji aapka kahna hai ki main haath par haath rakhe baithi rahu aur dhekhthi rahi aapne beti  
ki death.

abhijit: maa aapye kya kah rahi hai.

pradhyuman: main ye nahi kahraha hu. Jyoti ji.

jyoti: muje lagatha hai maine kiya wo teek kiya ab shreya se daya ko koi khatra nahi.

in the head office shreya reached with officers.

she take in the introgation room.

shreya sit on chair.

daya also reached in head office.

daya: officers muje aapka phone aya tha ki uss case ki kuch lead mili hai.

officers: ha sir hume kuch picture mile hai. Uss ronak ke and hand over the envolp.

daya take it and see and get shock to saw picture.

officers: we are sorry sir hume pata hai ye aapki wife hai par hum aapni duty kar rahe hai..

daya: it ok pahale duty pahale aur bhad main sare rishte.

officers: sir humne mrs. Shreya ji ko investigation ke liye bulaya hai aur wo andhar hai hamare  
officers ke saath.

daya: tho chalye yahi pe chalthe hai.

 **in the introgated room.**

officers: madam baathye aap ronak ko kaise janthi hai.

shreya: main kisi ronak ko nahi janthi hu.

while daya enter in the room with 2 officers..

2 officers: madam baathye hum se chupane ka koi farda nahi hai.

shreya see daya and coming the tear form eyes.

1 officers: madam baathye hume majabur mat kijaye ki hum aur koi strick step le.

shreya: main sach kah rahi hu main kisi ranok ko nahi jathi.

daya(in loud voice): tho ye kya hai agar tum kisi ronak ko nahi janthi tho tumari aur usski  
photho aur delhi main bahut sare logo ne tum donno ko saath main dhekh kya wo sabh jutt hai.

shreya see the photo.

shreya: ye tho niraj hai aur main isse janthi hu par muje nahi pata hai ki isska naam ronak hai.  
Sach main daya.

daya: ek minute. Aap sabh logo bahar jaye.

1 officers: sir hume stricklly order hai ki aapko iss case se dur rakhe .

daya: kya par ranok ki case main main lead kar raha tha .

1 officers: wo sir mrs. Shreya aapki wife hai aur agar aapn kisi mod pe kamjor pade tho.

daya: ye daya itna kamojor nahi hai ki aapni duty chodke kisi aur rishte ko important de.

1 officers: par sir.

daya: I say leave muje mrs shreya se iss case ke bhaare main kuch puch na hai. And turst me  
agar mrs shreya guneghar hai tho main khud mrs shreya pradhyuman ko hatkadi pahnahuga.

than all left.

shreya: daya wo main.

daya: shreya baathvo iss ronak ko kaise janthi ho. Wo ronak hai niraj nahi. Ab baithavo

shreya: daya wo maine aapko dhokha nahi diya dhokha tho muje meri kisimat ne diya.

daya: shreya main yaha wo sabh sunne ke liye rakhda nahi hu. Muje sachai chahiye wo bi tumare muh se.

shreya: ha main janthi hu niraj ko main jis se pyaar kar thi wo hai niraj

hearing this daya had tear in his eye.

shreya: par muje nahi pata tha ki ek criminal tha jab aapne usse goli mari . Aur usske turan hi cid wale ne wo case bhand kiya . Aur meri bi study puri huyi thi tho main vaha ye mumma papake paass main niraj ko nahi bul pa rahi thi aur ek din aapka parivaar mila aur mumma papa ne  
meri shaadi aapnse kiyi . maine socha ye acha hai ab main aapse niraj ke khoon ka badal le sakahthi hu aur iss liye maine aapse shaadi kiyi aur wo sabh kiya jo muje karna nahi chahiye tha. par ek din maine aapki file main niraj ka photo dhekha aur wo case file bi padi aur tab muje pata chala ki wo niraj ek desh drohi tha aur police usske pich lagi thi. aur paiso ke liye wo rich family ki ladki ko fastha hai aur unnse galat kaam karvatha . wo sabh jankar mere pai taleki jamin chichk gayi. main andhar hi andhar tuttne lagi thi aur aapne aapko kos rahi thi ki maine aapko marne ki i koshish ki.  
daya sach karthi hu aur uss din se maine uss niraj ka naam mere man main nahi yi mere juban  
nahi lane diya..

daya: shreya muje ye sabh nahi sunna muje sirf ronak ki wo jage baathvo jo tume pata hai aur kon kon log hai usske gang main.

shreya: muje nahi pata

the officers came

1 officers: sir we are sir hume order mili hai ki hum aapke saath hi rahe.

daya: ok teek hai.

daya: shreya baathavo

shreya: muje nahi pata hai ha ek minutes wo priya meri friend jo muje har time niraj ki dead ki  
yaad dilathi thi sayad wo kuch jan thi ho.

1 officers: priya ka contact number do.

shreya gave the contact number.

1 officers: phone karke bulavo. Priya ji ko.

2 officers: yes sir

1 officers: aur kuch madam

shreya: ha wo niraj har time kisi md godown main milne javo yaisa baath kar tha phone pe.

daya: kya md godwon delhi main.

shreya: nahi mumbai main

daya: mumbai main par tume kaise pata chala

shreya: ek baar main usske phone pe sms dekhatha.

1 officers: teek hai aur kuch

shreya: nahi aur muje pata nahi

2 officers: sir phone switch off araha hai.

daya: kya firse try karo muje wo priya chahiye.

2 officers: yes sir.

daya: muje uss priya ki sabh information chahiye aur mrs shreya se uss priya ka photho lelo aur  
sabh police station pe bej do.

daya leave.

leaving shreya alone in the room.

in the out side of introgation room.

3 officers: sir delhi ke dcp vieod conferrence main hai aur aapse baath karna chahathe hai.

daya: ha chalo.

1 officers: sir wo mrs shreya ko ghar beje.

daya: agar sabhi jankari mili tho bej dena.

daya left.

than wo shreya ko ghar jane keliye kahathe hai aur shreya vaha se chali athi hai.

daya bi whole day busy raha tha hai aur shaam ko ghar atha hai.

 **review dena mat bulna**

 **AAPKI  
ASH VIN**


	12. Chapter 12

**in pradhuman house**

all are in living room.

jyoti: daya tum agaye. Baitho

daya: main abi aya.

meanstime they hear the sound.

all turn saw rajiv . Rajiv gusse main tha

rajiv: daya shreya kaha hai.

jyoti: aap daya se kyu puch rahe hai gayi hogi kahi pe aur kisi ko marne ki sazish karne.

daya: maa please.

pradhyuman: jyoti ji ye kya kaisi baathe kar rahi ho

rajiv: aap logo ne usse kaal itni raat ko ghar se bahar nikala main jantha hu meri beti ne galathi  
kiyi thi issliye main chup raha. Pradhyuman maa ji aap logo ke samne iss ghar ki bahu pe haath uttaya jatha aur aap ko kuch nahi karthe.

jyoti: bhaisahab aapko aapki beti ne pura sach nahi baathya.

raviji: baathya hai aur wo gulty feel bi kar rahi hai. Wo aapne aap ko dosh de rahi hai.

abhijit: uncle aapko nahi lagatha hai wo sabh shreya ki galathi hai. Agar daya ko kuch hojatha tho.

raviji: abhijit main yaha pe aapni beti ki galathiya sunne nahi aya hu. Muje meri beti chahiye daya baath vo kaha pe hai. Main jab cid head office gaya tha tho tum logo ka investigation chal raha tha tho main yaha se chala gaya. Par shreya abhi bi ghar nahi puchi agar shreya ko kuch huva tho main tum logo pe domestic veloince ka case karuga.

jyoti: karye bhaisahab agar yaisa kiya tho aapki beti bi fase gi wo tho aap sukar manye ki hume  
shreya ke khilaf case file nahi kiye hai. Varna wo tho aaj jail main hothi daya ko marne ki koshish karne ke zur main.

daya: maa bas kijaye

rajiv: pradyuman daya muje meri beti chahiye.

daya: ek minute shreya ghar nahi pochi par wo tho head office main nahi hai main vahi se araha  
hu.

rajiv: agar head office se ayi hai tho kaha hai ghar nahi pouchi.

daya: kya par kaha gayi hogi. Ek minute main officers se puch tha hu.

daya dial officers number.

daya: ha hello wo shreya head office se kab tak gayi thi koi idea hai.

officers: sir wo tho humne unne turant choda tha.

daya: ok teek hai ek kaam karo shreya ko phone kaha pe tarck hotha hai wo dhekho aur muje  
turat baathavo.

daya cut the call.

pradhyuman: daya kya pata chala shreya kaha hai.

daya: pata nahi papa but officers pata laga rahe hai.

rajiv: matalb shreya vaha se kahi aur chali gayi hai. Aur agar ussne aapne jaan ko kuch kiya tho.

pradhyuman: rajiv sabhalo aapne aapko shreya samjadar ladki hai.

rajiv: ha pata hai par jo jina nahi chahathe ho karthe hai na.

daya(pov): shreya kaha ho yaar tum please yaisa kuch mat karna

and than daya phone ring.

daya pick up it.

daya: ha bolo kya ok teek hai. And cut the phone.

daya about left. But abhijit cut daya. But daya left did not answer to abhijit

abhijit: daya sunno kaha ja raha hai.

pradhyuman: abhijit lagatha hai daya ko pata chal gaya hai

abhijit: ha hume bi chalna chahiye.

tarika: par abhijit tume pata kaise chalega daya kaha gaya hai.

abhijit: tracker se

pradhyuman: ha chalo abhijit

rajiv: main bi atha hu.

jyoti: main bi athi hu pata nahi wo shreya mere bete ke saath kya karge.

pradhyuman nodded and left.

Daya enter in the old goddown

And shock to see shreya. She is tied with chair.

Daya ran towards shreya. Daya free shreya.

And as soon as move they hear the sound.

The sound of girl.

Girl:pata tha daya tum jarur avo ge yaha par. shreya pahachana muje.

Shreya:priya tum

Priya: ha main kyu dhekh kar dhakha laga.

Shreya: par tumne muje yaha kyu layi ho

Priya: are shreya tumne aapna irada jo badala hai yaad hai tume daya ko marna tha par  
tum tho daya se hi pyaar kar lagi. aur issi leye muje tumare ghar walo ko tumari sachai baathani  
padi. Sorry dear

Daya:matalab maa ko tumne baathya.

Priya:ha daya tumne muje se mera ronak china aur main ab tumse tumari jindagi chunugi.  
Wo dard jo maine itne mahino main saya hai . Sirf aur sirf tumari vajase.

Shreya: matalab tum meri friends banne ka natak kar rahi thi. Acha huva daya ne uss niraj ko  
mara.

Priya:shreya shout up. Ek minute main tho daya ko mar dugi par daya ko marne ke izam se tum fasogi. Daya ki family ko lagath hai tum daya ki jaan ki dushman ho.

Daya:priya kaanuke haath lambe hai.

Priya:daya chila kyu rakhe ho aur ha iss duniya se jane se pahale aapni patni ki sari sachai tho  
jan lo wo bi puri. Shreya tum bi sunno shreya tumne kabi daya par hamle nahi kiye ye wo ghadi  
ka break fail mere adami ne kiya tha aur wo goli jo daya ko lagi thi wo bi mere adami ne mari thi.  
are muje pata chal gaya tha ki tumse kuch nahi hoga

Shreya:wo sabh tumne kiya.

Priya:ha tere khandhe pe banduk rakhkar main daya ko marna chahathi

But priya's bed luck abhijit enter in the godown with team.

Fired took place.

But priya fired the bullat towards daya' direction but shreya daya ko dhekha dethi hai aur  
shreya ko goli lag thi hai.

Daya:shreya shreya

The lady officer arrest the priya.

Hearing daya sound rajiv and tarika jyoti ran towards godown.

Rajiv see shreya the blood is coming from her stomch.

Rajiv:shreya shreya

Pradhyuman:abhijit Ambulance ka phone karo.

Abhijit did call.

Rajiv:nahi main khud lekar javuga aapni beti ko muje kisi ki sahanbut nahi chahiye

Daya shreya ko aapne godi main letha hai.

Rajiv:dur raho meri beti se main meri beti ko sabha sakhatha hu.

Pradhyuman:rajiv kya kah rahe ho. Rukho Ambulance ajayegi.

Tarika:abhijit Ambulance kab ayegi bahut khoon baha raha hai.

Than the attendent came

Rajiv attedant ke saath shreya ko lekar jaatha hai.

Daya also followed

The Ambulance go . Shreya and her father go in the ambulance

Pradhyuman:abhijit hume hospital jana chahiye.

Jyoti:koi kahi nahi jayega samje aap

Pradhyuman:jyoti ji bete ke pyaar main itani bi andina na hogaye ki dusre ki taklif dikhayi na  
jaye.

Jyoti:aap nahi samjege jab bete par mushibaat athi hai tho maa ko sabh se jada takalif hothi hai  
aur main nahi bul sakhathi shreya ne jo kiya hai mere daya ko mar ne ke liye. Agar jana chahate  
tho jaye daya tu nahi jayega.

Daya:maa main javuga hospital

Jyoti: nahi tum nahi jovoge sunna nahi main kya kaha.

Daya:maa aaj aap muje aapne samne dhekh rahi ho wo shreya ki vajase wo goli jo shreya ko  
lagi wo darsal mere liye thi par shreya ne wo liyi aur aap kahthi shreya muje marna chahathi  
hai.

Jyoti:daya tum ye tumara kah na hai main jut bol rahi hu

Daya:maa muje kisi ko jutta nahi kahna sayad aap apni jagah teek ho. Aur main man tha hu  
shreya se galathi huyi hai agar shreya ki jagah main hotha tho yahi kar tha. Kaal muje itna over  
react nahi ho na chahiye tha. maa aap hi kahthi hai na ki patni pati main apas main baith kar baathe ko suljana chahiye tho ye mere aur shreya ka bich ka mamla hai wo hum dhekhege aur suljana lege.

Jyoti:daya uss ladki ke liye tuje maa galath lagathi hai. Kya jadu kiya hai uss ladki ne tum par are  
samjo wo ladki tumare jaan pe utti thi.

Daya:maa bas kijaye agar shreya ko muje marna hi tha tho usse kitne moke mile the par ussne  
yaisa nahi kiya maa wo kisi ko taklif main nahi dhekh sakhathi. Shreya ne sirf socha tha par muje  
par hamale priya ne kiye the shreya ne nahi wo priya shreya ko fasana chahathi thi.

 **Daya left.**

Jyoti:sunna aapne daya kya kah ke gaya

Pradhyuman:jyoti ji kya chal raha hai hum ja rahe hai hospital aur agar aapko ana hai tho ajaye.

Jyoti:par meri baath tho sunnye. But pradhyuman left and at the and jyoti also left with them.

They all reached hospital with shreya.

Ragini also came in hospital.  
Rajiv:doctor meri beti ko goli lagi hai.

Doctor see shreya

Doctor: ward boy inne ot main lekar jaye.

Doctor left.

Ragini :rajiv shreya usse kuch hoga nahi na.

Ragini saw the daya and her family.

Ragini:aap logo yaha shreya jida hai ya mari ye dhekhane aye ho meri beti ki ye halat aap logo  
ki vajase huyi. Agar meri beti ko kuch huva tho ek maa ke hiy lagegi.

Jyoti:ragini pahale aapni beti ne kya kiya hai wo dhekho bhand main kuch kaho. Ye sukar mana vo hume koi case nahi kiya. Aur jaisa karna vaisa barna wo daya ko marna chahathi thi par khud ussi  
stage par hai. Bhagawan sabh dhekhatha hai.

Daya:maa please bas kijaye

Nurse came

Nurse:madam ye hospital hai dheere se baath kijaye.

Abhijit:maa ye time ek dusre ko kuch kah ne ka nahi hai.

Jyoti:par abhijit

But jyoti stop nurse daya ke pass hi khada rah tha hai.

Purvi came

Purvi:bhabhi shreya bhabhi.

Tarika:ot main hai.

All are in tensed after half and hrs the red light off. All are waited for what doctor told

The door open doctor came out all rashed towards doctor.

Rajiv:doctor meri beti kaisi hai wo teek hai nai.

Doctor: ha wo teek hai humne goli nikali hai. All are happy Feel and relif.  
To know shreya is fine.

Doctor:par i m sorry

Ragini:par kya doctor aap ne kaha na shreya teek hai.

Doctor:ha wo teek hai par unnka miscarrage hogaya goli lagane ki vajase unnka miscarriage  
huva.

Daya:kya aur daya floor par girnewala hi ta tabhi abhijit usse pakadtha hai.

Tarika:miscarrage par doctor shreya kabha I means itane mahine huve the..

Doctor:ji 2 month

Purvi:bhabhi shreya bhabhi muje mili thi hospital main par unno kuch nahi kaha shayad bhai  
ko surprise dena chahathi ye kya huva.

Doctor: ab aap logo ko ye tay karna hai ki aap logo unne kaise handle karege jab unnko pata  
chalega. Wo aap sachye hum unne ward main shift kar rahe left.

Ragini:rajiv ab kya hoga jab shreya ko pata chalega usski miscarriage ki baath wo nahi bardash  
kar paye.

Rajiv:ragini sambhalo agar tum hi yaisi himmat harogi tho shreya ko kon sabhalega.

Daya hug cryed. Daya ko bahut bura laga raha tha ki wo wo nahi bachapaya aapne hi ansh ko.

The silance spread all over. Nurse informed them ki wo logo shreya se mil sakhathi hai.

Ragini and rajiv came in shreya wards.

Shreya saw her mother face.

In the out side daya are sited on bench.

Abhijit:daya shreya se miloge nahi. Dhekh daya iss time shreya ko teri jarurat hai. Aur khud ko  
dosh dena bhand kar jo khoya hai wo tumare haath main nahi tha par jo hai usse mat khona.

Tarika:ha daya javo aur shreya ko sambhalo tumara sahar usse himat dhega sabh bul ne ke liye.

daya: teek hai. Daya left.

 **In ward**

Ragini sit near shreya.

Ragini:shreya shreya.

shreya: mumma aap baathye na mumma mera bacha teek hai na main nurse se puchatha par  
wo kuch nahi kah rahi hai mumma baathye na.

ragini: shreya beta wo darsal wo tume goli lagne ke karan tumara miscarriage Huva beta.

shreya: kya Shreya cryed loudlly.

Shreya:mumma and cryed

rajiv: shreya beta sambhalo beta.

 **Daya enter**

Shreya:mumma meri gadi soch ki saja muje mili issi leye bhagawan ne muje itani badi saza diyi Mujse hi maa bane ka sukh china.

Daya move near shreya.  
Daya: shreya yaise nahi kahathe.  
Daya place the hand on shreya hug shreya both are cryed

Ragini and rajiv go out.

After some time daya console shreya.

Daya:shreya meri taraf dhekho come down main hu tumare saath aur kabhi aapne man main  
wo baath mat lana. Jo huva usse bul javo

shreya: aap muje nafart tho nahi karthe na. main aap ki nafarat baradash nahi kar sakhathi  
main mar javugi agar aapse dur rahi tho.

daya: shreya chup main hu yaha pe.

 **review dena mat bulna**

 **AAPKI  
ASH VIN**


	13. Chapter 13

**in out side the ward.**

jyoti: shreya ne hum sabh se ye baath chupayi humari chodo daya se chupayi daya ka hak bantha tha.

pruvi: maa bhabhi bhai ko baathni wali thi par usse se pahale hi ye sabh ho gaya aur aap ne bhabhi ko kuch bolne nahi diya.

jyoti: purvi tume bi main galat lagthi hu. Tum nahi janthi shreya ne kya kiya.

purvi: main janthi hu maa. Muje pata hai.

pradhyuman: sabh chodo ghar chalthe hai maa ghar pe hai.

jyoti: ha chalye muje yaha nahi rahana ek minute daya ko bi bulathe hai.

abhijit: maa daya ko rahane dijaye.

jyoti: nahi main daya ko uss ladki ke paass akhela nahi chod sakhathi.

pradhyuman: jyoti ji kaise baathe kar rahi hai shreya aur daya ne aapna bacha hoya hai aur aap  
pagalo jaise baathe kar rahi hai chalye.

jyoti: nahi main daya ko saath lekar javogi aur ab wo bacha bi nahi raha unn donno ke bich ek  
door thi wo tho tutt gayi . Aur ab daya aapne rasthe aur shreya aapne rashthe.

pradhyuman: kya jyoti ji kya baathe kar rahi hai bahut tamash huva ab nahi aur aapni ye soch  
badalye varaga beto ko hamesha keliye kho dogi daya ne aapse kya kaha sunna tha na aapne.  
jo jaisa chal raha hai usse yaisa hi chalne dijaye daya yahi shreya ke pass rahega. ab chalye.

all left no one meet shreya. Abhijit message daya and left.

rajiv: ragini hume bi jana chahiye. Kal subh ayege.

ragini: par shreya main yaha rukhu lugi aap jaye.

rajiv: ragini chalo shreya ke paass daya hai aur shreya ko sabse jada jarur daya ki hai wo usse  
sabhalega.

ragini: par aap ko lagath hai unn logo ne shreya ke saath kiya wo teek tha.

rajiv: ragini galathi shreya ki bi hai hum ye najr andas nahi kar sakhathe wo aapne jagah sahi hai. shreya guna karne ja rahi thi. main mantha hu daya par hamale ne shreya ne nahi kiye par shreya ke man main chal tho raha tha na. aur hum kush hona chahiye shreya ke bhaare main jankar bi daya shreya ke saath hai . daya shreya se bahut pyaar kartha hai. daya ke ankho main dhekhtha main wo ab shreya ka haath nahi chodega. Shreya ke liye aapni maa tak lad raha tha wo.

ragini: rajiv dar lagatha hai daya aur shreya ko rishta to firse jud jayega par kya wo parivaar uss  
pahale jaisa hi accept karga.

rajiv: sabh wakt ki baath hai sahi wakt pe hi sabh teek hoga. Chale ab.

and the both left.

 **In pradhyuman house**

They reached in home.

Jyoti:aapne daya ko vaha rukhane ke liye kyu kaha wo shreya daya ki jaan ki dushman hai.

Pradhyuman:jyoti ji bahut ho gaya main chup tha iska matalab ye nahi ki jo hotha wo dhekhtha  
rahu. main man tha hu shreya bahu daya ko mar na chahathi par ye mat bulye ki wo sirf  
soch thi par ussne kiya nahi. Wo sabh koi aur kar rahi thi. Aur ha aaj shreya ne daya ki jaan  
bachayi hai. Jab ki usske pat main ek jaan thi uss ki parva nahi kiyi. Ye shreya ka pyaar daya  
ke prati.

Dadimaa:badi bahu pradhyuman sahi kah raha hai. Main manthi chothi bahu se galati huyi hai.

Jyoti:maaji aap logo bale hi shreya ko maaf kare par main nahi main ab shreya ko daya ke life  
main nahi , na hi iss ghar main bardash nahi kar sakhati.

Abhijit:maa aap ye kya kah rahi ho.

Jyoti:teek kah rahi ho

Pradhyuman:jyoti ji ye daya ko tay karne dijaye ko wo kya karna chatha hai.

Tarika: shreya ke saath bahut bura huva.

Jyoti: kuch bura nahi buva hai wo daya ko mujse chin na chahathi thi par bhagawan ne usse  
hi saza Di. Mere mamta ko mitane chali thi par khud hi maa ban ne ka suk ho baithi. Tarika place the hand to her mouth.

Dadimaa:badi bahu kya kah rahi ho. Aapne hi bete ke ansh ko kho diya aur kush ho rahi ho.  
Ye mat bulo wo daya ka bacha tha. Aapne bete ke pyaar main itani bi andi mat ho javo ki tum  
kya bol rahi wo tume bi pata na ho. And dadi maa left. Pradhyuman left.

Purvi:bhabhi hum me se kisi ko shreya bhabhi se milna chahiye tha.

Tarika:ha purvi kaise sahan kar payegi shreya itna bada jatka.

Purvi:bhabhi main kaal hospital javugi.

Tarika:ok teek hai chalo dinner kar the hai.

Purvi:main sabh ko bula kar athi hu.

Purvi left they did their dinner with silencelly. And go to sleep.

 **In hospital**

 **In shreya wards**

Nurse to give medicine to shreya daya was not present

Nurse took the medicine and gave it to shreya. But shreya throw it.

Shreya:muje nahi chahiye chale jovo main gadi maa hu. Daya hear the sound came out.

Nurse:madam ye kya kiya aapne.

Shreya:sunna nahi mane kya kaha javo. And took the Knife

Nurse:madam aapko lag Jayegi.

Shreya:muje bi jana hai mere bache ke pass and Knife aapne haath ki nas kat thi hai.

Daya:shreya shreya ye kya kiya.

Shreya:daya main aap ki nafarat basdash nahi kar sakhati. Aur nahi aapse dur raha sakhati.  
Aap se dur rahne acha main mar javu.

Daya:shreya kitna khoon bah gaya doctor ko bulavo. Nurse go out to call doctor.

Shreya behosh ho thi hai.

Daya:shreya ankhe kholo. Than doctor came.

Doctor:ye kya unno ne aapni haath ki nas kathi.

Daya:doctor shreya ko dhekhaye.

Doctor see shreya aur uss ke haath par banded kar tha hai

Doctor:dhekhaye ye weakness aur bache ko kho jane ke shock se behosh huyi hai.  
Main injection diya hai hosh main ajayegi.

Daya:ji teek hai.

Doctor left.

After some time shreya ko hosh atha hai. Aur wo rone lagthi hai.

Daya:shreya sabhalo aapne aap ko jo huva usse bul javo. Aur promise me to tum aapne aap  
ko takalif nahi dogi.

Shreya:daya mera bacha.

Daya:shreya jo hamare pass nahi hai usse lekar asu kyu baha rahi hu na tumare pass.

Shreya:daya maine aap ko dhoka Nahi diya balki main aapse bahut pyaar karthi hu. Main nahi  
rah aapne muje chodo tho main mar javugi. Daya place the finger on her mouth.

Daya:yaisi baathe mat i m sorry muje tumari baath suni chahiye thi par sabh kitna  
achanak huva ki muje sochane ka bi maika nahi mila.

Shreya:nahi aap mafi mat magye.

Daya:chalo sojavo aur ha agar kuch chahiye tho mujse kaho.

Shreya nodded. And sleep and daya also sleep.

in moring daya wake up and see shreya is already wake up.

daya: are tum kabh utti muje kyu nahi uthaya.

shreya: aap so rahe the tho aapko distrub nahi kiya.

daya: tum bi na iss main distrub wali baath kahape ayi.

shreya: daya sach main main buri hu na. main aapko takalif deni chayi.

daya: shreya nahi tume nahi muje takalif nahi diyi tum kabhi kisi ko takalif nahi di sakhathi ho.

shreya: ye aapka badpan hai daya. I m sorry main aapne pyaar ki nishani ko nahi bacha payi.  
And tear caming from her eyes.

daya:ye kya shreya firse asu tumare ankho main ye tum pe suit nahi karthe.

shreya: daya sabh mujse nafarat karthe hai na issliye koi bi nahi aye mujse milne.

daya: aye yaisa nahi hai wo doctor ne kaha tha tume rest karne ko tho issliye wo logo ghar gaye  
wo aaj ajayege.

shreya: aap mera man bahana ne keliye kah rahe hona.

daya: are nahi

rajiv aur ragini athe hai.

ragini: shreya beti

shreya: mumma papa.

rajiv: daya tum ghar javo. Raat bhar yaha the hum hai yahape shreya ke saath.

daya: ha main doctor se milkar jatha hu.

daya left to meet doctor.

 **in doctor cabin.**

daya enter in doctor cabin.

doctor: are mr. daya baithye.

daya take the seat.

daya: doctor shreya teek hai na

doctor: ha mr daya aap unne ghar leja sakhathe hai.

daya: par itani jaladi.

doctor: ha unne aap sabhka pyaar chahiye. Yaha rahegi tho wo sad ayegi. wo hospital se  
jada ghar main teek rahegi. Vaha unnke saath pura parivaar hai wo unne ache se sabhalege aur koi baat hai tho muje call karna.

Daya:ji teek hai.

Doctor:main dopahar tak discharge paper ready kar tha hu aap unne dophar main leja  
sakhathe hai.

Daya:ji teek hai. Daya left.

Daya enter in the shreya's ward

Rajiv:baath ho gayi doctor se kya kaha hai

Daya:shreya ko aaj hi discharged milega

Ragini:kya par kaise.

Daya:doctor ne kaha hai ki dophar tak mil jayega. Main ghar ja raha hu dopahar ko vapas javuga  
shreya ko ghar leke jana hai na.

daya left.

 **in pradhyuman house.**

jyoti: tarika bahu daya abhi tak nahi aya.

pradhyuman: jyoti ji wo ajayega.

jyoti: maaji kaha pe hai.

purvi: wo aapne kamare main hai maa dadi maa ko bura laga kal aapne jo kuch kaha hai.

jyoti: maine kuch galat nahi kaha hai.

pradhyuman: jyoti ji aap ko nahi lagatha ki aap jada hi wo sabh lekar baithi hai. Daya ko sabh  
pata hai aur agar daya shreya ke saath rahana chahatha hai tho kya galat hai.

jyoti: nahi muje wo shareya pasad nahi hai kya pata kab usski fitrat badale.

abhijit: maa aap ye kya kah rahi hai aap ne sunna na shreya ne daya par hamale nahi kiye the.

jyoti: ha nahi kiye the par soch tho rahi thi na.

pradhyuman: uss baath ko bul javo.

tarika: main dadimaa ko chay aur nastha dekar athi hu.

tarika left.

purvi: bhai main soch rahi thi aaj hospital javu shreya bhabhise milne.

abhijit: teek hai chalo javo .

daya ghar puch jatha hai.

jyoti daya se baath karne jathi hai par pradhyuman usse rokhtha hai.

abhijit: daya agaye tum

daya: ha main fresh hokar atha hu.

 **daya left.**

after 15 minutes daya came.

tarika: avo daya nastha karo.

daya: ji and came their.

abhijit: daya ab shreya kaisi hai.

daya: teek hai. Aur ha uss aaj discharged mil jayega.

pradhyuman: teek hai

daya: papa main shreya ko ghar lekar ajavuga aaj duphar ko.

tarika: gud news pe ayegi tho usska dil bi bah jayega.

jyoti: nahi shreya iss ghar main nahi ayegi. Samje tum daya.

daya: maa please wo meri patni hai aur wo jayegi kaha

jyoti: kahi bi jaye par wo yaha nahi ahegi.

pradhyuman: jyoti ji main aapse kya kaha tha.

jyoti: nahi main kisi ki baath nahi sunugi.

daya: maa aap ye kya kaha rahi ho. Shreya aur meri shaadi huyi hai aur wo iss ghar main rahegi  
mere saath.

jyoti: nahi shreya ne tumare saath itana kuch kiya aur tum usska saath de rahe ho. Daya  
tume aapni maa se badakar patni teek lagathi hai.

daya: maa aap galat soch rahi maine yaisa nahi kaha hai.

jyoti: main tume khona nahi chahathi hu.

daya: par maa aap shreya ko kyu nahi le sakhathi hai.

jyoti: shreya ne tume muje chin ne ki khoshish kiyi hai. Aur agar tum kuch hoga tho main ji nahi  
pavugi.

daya: maa aap ye kaise baath lekar baithi hai.

pradhyuman: daya tum shreya ko lekar avo . Maine hi uss din shreya ko rokhna chahiyitha  
par maine kiya nahi.

daya: maa agar shreya iss ghar main nahi a sakhathi tho main bi nahi rahuga yahape.

jyoti: daya tum ye kya kah rahe ho.

daya: ha maa jis ghar main mere patni ke liye jagah nahi hai vaha main kaise rah sakhatha hu.

pradhyuman: dhekha jyoti ji daya ne kya kaha maine aapse pahale hi kaha tha. Dor ko itana bi mat kchichaye ki wo tut jaye.

abhijit:daya kya baath kar rahe ho koi kahi nahi jayega.

dadimaa came .

dadimaa: mere rahathe daya kahi nahi jayega.

daya: dadimaa

dadimaa: chothi bahu kaisi hai

daya: teek hai.

dadimaa: tum uss lekar avo

jyoti: jo karna hai wo karo.

jyoti left.

pradhyuman: daya hum chalthe hai shaam ko milege.

daya: teek hai.

after that daya finised her nastha and take some time rest and than move towards hospital.  
In hospital main shreya ko discharged kar the hai wo daya ke saath athi hai.

 **in pradhyuman mansion.**

daya park the car.

shreya get up from the car. And wo andhar ane keliye khichi kathi hai. Aur vahi par rukhathi hai.

daya saw it.

daya: kya baatha hai chalo andhar.

shreya: main wo

daya: shreya koi kuch nahi kahega. Chalo.

shreya nodded. She Go with daya. Daya door bell bajatha hai. The servent open the door.

daya: chalo andhar

dadimaa: shreya vahi pe rukho javo.

daya became shock.

daya: dada maa aap ye kya kah rahi ho.

dadimaa: ha main teek kah rahi hu.

daya: aapne tho aaj subh hi kaha tha ki shreya ko lekar avo.

dadimaa: ha par shreya andhar nahi ayegi.

daya: par kyu.

dadimaa: daya tum chup rakho . Tarika bahu kaha pe ho jaldi avo.

tarika came with aarthi tal.

dadimaa: shreya bahu ki aarthi karo aur tika bi lagavo.

tarika did the same. Than dadimaa order them to came in.

dadimaa: shreya bahu kaisi ho.

shreya: teek hu.

tarika: shreya tum aram karo daya shreya ko lekar javo.

daya take the shreya in his room. But shreya feel bad to not saw the jyoti.

 **dareya room.**

shreya: daya wo maa ji nahi ayi

daya: shreya ye konsi baathe lekar baithi ho.

shreya: maaji mujse gussa hai na.

daya: nahi unn ki tabayat teek nahi hai.

shreya: aap mera man kahne ke liye kah rahe hai. Na.

daya: shreya ek baath bolo maa gussa hai tumse. Aur agar maa ne kuch bi kaha tho bura mat manna.

shreya: ha main bura kyu manugi maa ji ka gussa jayas hai.

daya: teek hai aram karo.

shreya nodded.

 **in the evening**

all came house. And all meet shreya accept they did the dinner.

1 week hoga par jyoti kabhi shreya ke pass nahi athi. Na kabhi shreya se baath kayi .

 **review dena mat bulna**

 **AAPKI  
ASH VIN**


	14. Chapter 14

after 1 week. In evening

dadimaa hall main thi. Jyoti bi dadi maa ke saath thi

shreya aapne room main bor ho jathi thi issiliye hall main athi hai. Aur jyoti ko dhekhathi hai aur  
baath karne jathi hai.

shreya: maa ji wo wo muje maaf kijaye.

jyoti remain silence.

shreya: maaji muje pata hai aap mujse naraz hai.

jyoti: bas karo shreya ye magamach ke ansu mere samane mat nikalo.

shreya: maa ji main dil se aapse maafi magthi hu.

jyoti: shreya ye mat soch ki daya tume yaha laya hai tho maine tume maaf karugi. Pata nahi  
daya aur gharwalo konsi pati padai hai tumne jo koi meri baath nahi manthe. Aur ha dur raho mujse.

shreya: maaji yaisa mat kijaye

jyoti: balehi tum iss ghar main ho par mujse kuch bi khaiysh mat rakhana. Main tume meri bahu nahi manthi. Tume mujse mera beta khinni ki khoshish kiyi thi. Main jab bi tume dhekhathi hu tumari wo sabh baathe muje yaad athi hai.

tear followed from shreya eyes.

jyoti: sach kahathe hai jab koi bi bura soche tho . Bura sochnewalo ka bura hotha  
bi upper se dhekha rahe the iss liye tumari hi god khali ki. Tumse maa baneka hak china.

daya: maa

dadimaa: badi bahu kya bol rahi ho. Sach samjke tho bolo.

jyoti: main teek bol rahi hu. Jaisi karni vaisi barni.

tear is following from shreya eyes. Daya came near shreya.

pradyuman: jyoti ji aapne sabhi limit cross kiye hai. Aap badi hai bacho se galathi hothi hai. Shreya  
bahuse bi huyi hai. Aur wo saramida bi hai. Aap se maafi mag rahi hai. Agar aapko maaf kar nahi hai  
tho mat kijaye par yaisi baathe karke khud ko aapne nazaro main mat giraye. ye aapko shoba nahi detha.

dadi ji: ha badi bahu pradhyuman teek kahtha hai. Tumare muh se yaisi baathe teek nahi hai.  
Muje tumse ye umid nahi thi.

shreya go from their . Daya also followed her.

dadi maa: badi bahu tumne uss din bi yaisi hi baath kiyi thi aur main tume kaha tha ki aapni soch  
badalo varana tum ji bete keliye lad rahi ho wo tumse dur chala jayega. Meri baath yaad rakho.  
Dadimaa left from is also left. And abhijit and tarika also left.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya is cying. Daya tried to console her. But the tear is not stopping from her eyes.

daya: shreya bas karo

shreya: daya maaji ne jo kaha wo sach hi hai bhagawan ne teek kiya mere saath.

daya: shreya tum ye kaisi baathe kar rahi ho are jo bi huva wo humare haath main nahi tha kitni bhaar kara hai tume maine par tum.

daya: sunno . Meri taraf dhekho jo tumne khoya wo maine bi khoya hai par maine aapne aapko  
samjaya hai. Wo hamara ans tha na. hum donno ne usse khoya hai . Ye dhukh tumare akele ka  
nahi hai. Samj rahi hona.

shreya: ha par maaji ne jo kaha.

daya: maa ne gusse main kaha please wo baath aapne man ko mat lagavo.

shreya nodded.

daya: aur ye aasu . Shreya tumpe ye ache nahi lagthe. Daya rubbed her tears.

shreya hug daya.

…

….

….

..

 **after 1 years**

 **in dareya room.**

shreya: aaaaahhhhhhhmmmmmmmm bhabhiiiiiiiiiiiiii maaaaaaaaa jiiiiiiii

tarika and jyoti hear the sound of shreya and the ran towards dareya room.

jyoti: shreya bahu

tarika: shreya kya huva.

shreya: bhabhi bahut dard ho raha hai kucccccccccccch chijaye.

jyoti: lagatha hai hospital jane ka time agaya hai.

tarika: ha maaji main gadi nikalthi hu aap shreya ko lekar ajaye.

tarika left from room.

jyoti: shreya bahu kuch nahi hoga hum hospital jayege. Thoda dard hotha hai. Sabar karo

jyoti shreya ko lekar gadi ke paass jathi hai. Aur tarika car drive karke hospital jathi hai.

daya shreya ko call kartha hai par wo utha nahi hai. Wo bi pareshan hotha hai.

abhijit saw daya and move towards daya.

abhijit: kya baath hai pareshan ho sabh teek hai na.

daya: ha wo shreya ko call kar raha hu par utha nahi rahi hai.

abhijit: are phone silent par rakha hoga. So rahi hogi.

daya: ha ek kaam karu landline par karu.

abhijit: daya shreya teek hai itani chita mat karo tarika hai maa hai dadimaa hai.

daya: ha hai par pata nahi aaj kuch ajib sa feel ho raha hai. Shreya ko meri jarurat hai yaisa lag raha  
hai.

abhijit: teek hai karo landline pe tume bi tasali hogi.

daya dial landline number.

the ring dadimaa received the call.

daya: hello dadimaa main daya

dadimaa: daya acha kiya tumne phone kiya wo shreya bahu ko.

daya: kya huva shreya ko dadimaa.

dadimaa: badi bahu aur tarika bahu shreya bahu ko lekar hospital gaye hai tum bi jaldi javo  
badi bahu sayad tume baatha bul gayi. Wo shreya bahu ko bahut dard ho raha tha na.

daya: kya ok main abhi nikal tha hu. Daya cut the call.

abhijit: kya huva daya shreya teek hai na.

daya: bhai wo shreya ko pain ho raha hai issliye maa aur bhabhi usse lekar hospital gaye hai. Hume  
jana chahiye. Abhijit also informed her sir cum father. But acp did not go because he is in meeting.

abhijit: ha chalo. Than daya and abhijit left.

tarika and jyoti shreya ko lekar hospital athe hai.

shreya: maa ji woooo aaaaaaammmmmm daya ko baathye

tarika: ha shreya baathaye tum chita mat karo. Sabh teek hoga.

doctor came.

doctor: hum inn room main lekar jathe hai.

nurse shreya ko lekar jathi hai. Doctor bi jathi hai.

tarika dial daya number.

meanstime daya and abhijit came.

daya: bhabhi

tarika and jyoti saw daya.

daya: maa shreya

jyoti: andhar hai doctor gayi hai.

 **in side the room.**

shreya: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh maaaaaaaaaaa doctor please mere husband ko bulaye.

doctor: shreya wo bahar hoge

shreya: nahi aap bas unne bulaye. Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh aap kaha pe ho

doctor: ok teek hai hum bulathe hai.

nurse came out.

all rushed towards nurse.

daya: sister meri wife. Kaisi hai.

nurse: ji doctor ne aapko bulaya hai.

daya: teek hai chalye.

daya left with nurse.

ragini came in the hospital

 **in side room.**

daya came.

doctor: shreya tumare pati agaye hai. Panic mat ho. Kuch nahi hoga.

shreya: daaaaayyyyya wo aaaaapppppp mere paass hi lahiye. Aaaaaaaaaaamm

daya: doctor kuch kijaye shreya ko pain ho raha hai.

doctor: mr. daya humne aapko unnka hasola badane keliye bulaya hai aur aap hi gabara rahe hai.  
Iss situation se sabhi ko jana padtha hai. Shreya ko bi acha lagega agar aap unnke saath yaha rahe  
tho.

daya: ji doctor. Daya hold shreya hand.

shreya: aaaaaaaaaaa mummmmmmmmmmmm

doctor: shreya baby ko jor se push karo. Dhekho muje abhi tak sar nahi dhekh raha hai. Jor lagavo

shreya tyed her best. After 10 min. the cryed sound is come.

a smile came from daya face.

doctor: cong. Beti huyi hai.

shreya behosh hothi hai. Doctor instructed the nurse shifted shreya in the wards.

daya came out.

jyoti: daya shreya bahu

daya: maa beti huyi hai.

abhijit: woo abhijit hug daya.

ragini and jyoti gave the hug to each other.

after soome time they all meet shreya and baby.

 **in wards**

tarika: baby tho shreya jaisi dhikha rahi hai

jyoti: ha par lagatha hai guss ke mamle main daya pe jayegi.

all gave their wishes to the baby girl and daya shreya.

 **on the day of namkaran function**

shreya baby girl ko lekar athi hai.

shreya gave the baby girl to pradhyuman.

pradhyuman: humare ghar main fire laxmi ayi hai. Thanx u beta muje firse ek bhaar dadaji bana ne  
keliye.

shreya: bhabhi purvi nahi ayi

the sound: agar baby ki buva nahi ayegi tho namkaran ka function kaise pura hoga bhabhi.

shreya: purvi avo na.

purvi and rajat enter with their 6 month boy punit.

tarika: naam rakhne ka hak tho buva ka hai.

purvi and rajat touch the feet of elders.

purvi: shreya bhabhi baby ke papa kaha hai.

shreya: ready ho rahe hai.

meantime daya came along with abhijit and adi.

aur ragini aur rajiv bi athe hai.

shreya hug her mumma papa.

ragini: kaisi ho shreya aur humari poti kaisi hai.

shreya: teek hai hum donno. Dhekhaye kaise has rahi hai aapne dadaji ke god main.

and than namkaran function start.

shreya aapne godi main baby girl ko lethi hai. Than purvi baby ke kan main usse naam baathathi hai  
aur bhaad main purvi naam baathathi hai.

purvi: isska naam hai suhani.

tarika: wo so cute name.

ragini: suhani humari suhani.

tarika: shreya ye naam jarur tumne socha hoga ye daya ke bas ka nahi tha.

shreya: bhabhi darsal ye naam daya ne hi sochatha.

tarika: kya daya naam acha rakha hai suhani.

daya: thanx bhabhi.

than all did the dinner and go to their house respectivelly.

 **dareya like life main bi aap kushi ya hi kushi ayi thi. They live a happy life with their baby .**

 **review dena mat bulna**

 **AAPKI  
ASH VIN**

 ********************************* END ****************************


End file.
